Don't Forget Me
by SirisAnkh
Summary: Sequel to 'Exposed' Sakura's gone, the yugioh gang grows older and now in their 20s. Suddenly two girls show up and things turn around.One has to go back but the other, could it be Sakura? Or just another lookalike? KaibaOC DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTIC
1. Is Love That Easy To Forget?

Yay! I have chapter one! This is for all the people to reviewed to 'Exposed'! In case you don't know, this is the sequel to it and I will be updating a lot slower. I was just so happy with this story that I decided to post earlier than planned. Anyways, I also got bored and started to draw this story in manga style also. When I get my scanner working again, I'll be able to show everyone pictures from the stories. This is my second fanfic on this site ever, so plz be gentle again! Well, R&R!  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did don't you think I'd be filthy rich? Sadly enough I'm not so I think that's proof enough. :D  
  
**Chapter 1**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
"Would it have been so bad to apoligize?!" yelled a young eighteen year old woman. She had long dark blood red hair with eyes to match. Perfect curves, smooth skin, long legs, and a toned out stomach. An ideal woman for any man.

"Me apoligize?!! You're the one who threw shit at me! What is wrong with you woman?!" yelled back a man, twenty years old. He had piercing maroon eyes, tri-colored hair, and a lean build. He was attractive in his own dark way. His skin was pale white but surpised any woman with its softness."Shut up! It's not my fault you got in the way!" He grumbled incoherently and pushed passed her."Hey! I'm not finished with you!" He snapped back at her.  
"What the hell?!! I don't even know you! So back off you vile woman!" He yelled at her then turned to leave."I'm Kiriyoko Hiyama! Remember my name becuase now, it's war!" yelled Kiriyoko after the retreating figure."My _displeasure_ to meet you!" He replied from afar. Kiriyoko growled and walked back to her friend."Can you believe that man?! He's worse than a woman!" Kiriyoko said to another woman. She had black hair streaked in dark red highlights. Her eyes were dark red, her skin pale, and body also perfect. She was quiet."Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost Kitty!" Kitty sighed."I don't know but he seems awfully familiar. Did I know him in America?" Kiriyoko shrugged."I don't know either. You probably knew everyone here before you lost your memories. Remember, you used to live here from what your old school records showed. Now let's go! We still need to go to work at the arcade!" Kiriyoko pulled Kitty along by her hand laughing. Kitty smiled and followed."Yami, are you sure that's what happened? I can't imagine someone really doing that." asked anouther twenty year old man. He was shorter than Yami, and looked like him too. The only real difference were the eyes; his were still innocent."Yugi! So far from what I've seen of this woman, she's crazy! Are **ALL** women like that?" Yugi chuckled."Well, no... Yami, who was the one who started to yell first?" Yami coughed and avoided the question."Uh... Aibou, when are we leaving for Kaiba Land? You know Anzu's going to be mad if we are late." Yugi jumped up and out the door. Yami chuckled and followed Yugi.Jounouchi sat, drumming his fingers on the table. He moaned out in frustration and slammed his head on the table."Awwww...!! I'm so bored!" Honda shook his head and slowly edged away."If anyone asks, I don't know you." Jounouchi jumped up and shook his fist at Honda."Shaddup! It's not my fault!" They bothe fell over after a blow to the head."You two are worse than an old married couple!" Anzu hit Jounouchi again over the head with the rolled up newspaper."What was dat for?! Just wait till Yuge and Yami get ere! I'm sure they have somethin to say!" Jounouchi rubbed his head tenderly. Anzu was miffed and turned around in an attempt to ignore him."Sorry guys. I guess I'm late..." Yugi laughed nervously and Yami smirked."Yo! What took ya guys so long? Jounouchi and Anzu are having anouther fight." They looked over and saw them argueing. **Just what was with those two?******   
  
"Well, I guess we're all here. Let's duel a little and move on to the arcade! There's a new one that jus opened up." Yugi smiled."I've heard of it. This should be fun. I haven't been able to get out much running the shop now and all." Yami stood there for a moment staring at someone. **Is that Kaiba or am I seeing things?** The figure disappeared and Yami pushed the thought away."Hey, Yami! You comin or goin?" yelled out Anzu from afar. The group had already started to leave. Yami followed without a word."I lay down two cards face down and end my turn. Your turn Yami." yelled out Jounouchi from across the arena. Jounouchi and Yami were neck in neck; both at 500 life points. They had drawn a crowd from the duel."Two can play at that game. I also play two cards face down and I end my turn." Jounouchi smiled widely at the card he drew."I play Archfiend Soldier in attack mode and I equip him with one of my face down cards, Axe of Despair! I attack your life points directly activating my magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yami smirked.  
"I activate my trap card Magic Jammer stopping your Mystical Space Typhoon and I also Magic Cylinder your ass! Enjoy paying for my time at the arcade." Jounouchi yelled out in frustration as he got down from the platform."Damn! That's the third time in a row! Just what is Yugi feedin ya?!" Yami thought for a moment.

"Twinkies?" Everyone erupted in a fit of laughter. Yami was oblivious to what just happened.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" The group laughed harder. Yami just gave up and didn't say any more."What are you idiots laughing about now?" Jounouchi growled while Anzu and Honda held him back from beating up on Kaiba."Hello, Kaiba. You are well I hope?" Kaiba sneered at Yami."I suppose. Has there been word of Sakura? There's rumors in America that she got into an accident and no one can find her." Yugi was shocked."Accident?! Oh, no! What accident?! Tell me!!" Kaiba smirked but his eyes gave away is worried thoughts and feelings."I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't bother to ask." Yugi's shoulders slumped."Ummm.... Kaiba? We're going to the arcade. Would you like to come?" Anzu asked hopefully. Everyone went quiet. Even Jounouchi stopped making a fuss."No, I already have plans. Don't bother Anzu. I'm not interested." Kaiba then left; Anzu was crushed."Damn you! You asshole! I swear I'll get you back!" yelled Jounouchi to Kaiba's figure in the distance."Gawd! This is so boring! All you people suck!" Kiriyoko moaned at the front counter by her friend. She started to bang her head on the front counter."You shouldn't say that. The customers might get angry." Kitty said while leaning over the counter by her friend."I know but it's so slow around here! Where are the people who are my age?!" Kitty giggled."Well, I'm off to the beauty spa right now. I'll be back before break ends. See you!" Kitty ran out the door happily."Damn, that woman. She's too much." Kiriyoko sighed and started to wipe down the counter.  
Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda stood outside of the new arcade."Wow! It looks great! Let's go inside already!" Anzu reached for the door only to have it slammed in her face."Oh, I'm so sorry!" Anzu rubbed her nose and glared at the nineteen year old woman. Her dark black hair fell to her sides, streaked red, her dark red eyes wide open in shock."I said I'm sorry! I have to go!" She ran off."Hey, you guys, wasn't that Sakura?" Yugi tilted his head."I don't know. They look similar but the vibe I got from her is different." Anzu growled."Well, Sakura or not, I don't like her! She's rude!" Anzu mumbled as she walked in."She's just mad cuase she's jelous." whispered Jounouchi to Honda loudly. Yami chuckled."Well, times have changed. Anzu seems more and more moodier since she came back from New York." The group agreed and walked inside."Yes, we do have DDR. It's in the back over there." Kiriyoko pointed to the corner on the otherside of the store."Thank you." Anzu smiled sweetly and ran towards the machine."Damn prep..." mumbled Kiriyoko. Anouther group walked in and approached her.  
"Hello. May I hel---- You?!!" Kiriyoko was surprised to see the guy she argued with earlier."What?" asked Yami non to pleased either."Yami, you know her? Why don't you introduce us already?" Honda asked, eyeing Kiriyoko suggestively. Yami growled."I rather not even know her..." Kiriyoko burst out into a fit of laughter."Yami?! Why would a mother want to name any child Yami?!!! Is she encouraging to have her child turn gothic at an early age?!!" Yami frowned. Kiriyoko stopped after a full minute."Yami, what'd you do? It look like she don't like ya much." asked Jounouchi, confused as hell."He didn't tell you guys? Well I was throwing things at my friend, who isn't here right now, and he walked right into every single thing I've thrown! And he starts yelling at me and stuff then it turned into one huge arguement! I mean, _come on_! Why yell about something that's totally your fault!" Jounouchi and Honda blinked then erupted into a loud laughter. Yugi only sighed and walked over to Anzu who was playing DDR. Yami was angry."It was **NOT** my fault. You shouldn't even be throwing things in the first place!" Kiriyoko smiled."Well, enough of this. Is there anything you guys need or not? I can't be argueing all day when I'm working!" Yami grumbled and followed Yugi to Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda's laughter died down."Naw! There's nothin we need. Thanks anyways!" Jounouchi said and went over with Yami. Honda leaned on the counter."Well, there's always your number..." Kiriyoko giggled."No, I'm not allowed to give that information out." Honda smiled slyly and handed Kiriyoko a card. Kiriyoko took it and looked at it. She blushed."What's this for?" Honda got up and walked away."So, you can call me when you and your friend feel like going out someplace." Honda then went over to his friends. Kiriyoko laughed, slightly flattered. She pocketed the card and helped out the kids that ran up to the counter."Yami, why so mad?" Anzu asked after finishing a song. Yami and Yugi were sitting on a bench by the DDR machine, waiting on Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda were playing Tekken Tag Team."Nothing. Why do you ask?" Yami looked up at Anzu who blushed at his gaze."Well, we've been here for half an hour and you haven't said a word." Yami smiled."I'm fine. Just enjoy your game." Anzu smiled and ok'd."Excuse me. Are you going to be on this machine any longer? I'd like to play now." Anzu whipped around to see Kitty standing there. She was wearing a black spaghetti straped shirt, blue jean shorts, black flip flops, and her hair was cut and done up into a bun. She was wearing contacts to make her eyes look like demon eyes and her nails were painted black."No, I have one more song. Play you next?" Anzu asked snootily. Kitty smiled."Alright." She smiled sweetly as Anzu turned back around to play her last song. Yami and Yugi didn't notice Kitty. Yami sighed and got up."Yugi, do you wanna play air hockey? I'm kinda bored." Yugi looked up and smiled happily."Sure! I've been bored too." Yami smirked."Well let's go get money from Jounouchi and play then." They laughed and walked over towards Jounouchi. Kiriyoko came over and leaned on her friend."Hey Kitty! Are you going to kick anouther person's ass on DDR?" Kitty blushed."No, I don't think I'm that good. I'm just going to play for fun." Anzu overheard their conversation and turned around as soon as her song was over."You ready to play? I hope you don't mind playing Oni Mode." Kitty smiled."Not at all. _But_, can we use my playlist on this machine if you don't mind? I like to play songs I actually enjoy playing instead of being bored." Anzu smiled forcefully."Sure." Kitty hopped onto the machine and set her flip flops on the ground. Anzu picked Oni Mode and scrolled on down to Kitty's playlist."Well, what's the order of the songs on here?" asked Anzu as she readied herself."Well Japan is first. The rest is a surprise." Anzu and Kitty started their song. Anzu was surprised as Kitty did the song easily. Anzu missed a step and lost a bar."Damn! I know I hit that right! Is this pad defective?!" Kiriyoko got mad."Fuck no! I just shipped this over today! It's fucking brand new! You just suck, that's all!" Anzu growled and both girls stopped after the song."Max 300" said Kitty as she started the song. Anzu and Kitty stepped beautifully but Anzu almost tripped towards the end. They were both panting."Sakura." Kitty and Kiriyoko winked at eachother. What Anzu didn't know is that they both tweaked with the program and put this song on heavy X2. Anzu screamed in suprise as the arrows flew by and she lost."What the hell was that?! I didn't know it was set on X2! You all cheated." Kitty continued on with no problem."Not her fault you suck. Can't you handle surprises?" said Kiriyoko snidely. Anzu was pissed."That's it! I can't take it anymore! Who the fuck are you people?!" Kitty continued with the songs and ignored Anzu. Kiriyoko yawned."Well, it looks like she'll be on there for awhile." Kiriyoko walked back to the counter and hollered back at Kitty."When anouther customer comes, you gotta get off that machine!" Kitty yelled back an ok and continued on to Drop Out. Anzu leaned on the bar waiting for her to get off."Who are you?" Kitty jumped at the double arrows that scrolled by."I'm Kitty. Who are you?" Anzu flinched. **Was this Sakura or some weird twin?******   
  
"I'm Anzu. Hey, don't we know eachother?" Kitty's blood went cold and she stopped playing completly, all 3 bars gone."I don't know. You look familiar but I doubt it. What school did you go to for high school?" Anzu smiled."Domino High. And you?" Kitty thought for a moment and hollared at Kiriyoko."Hey, Kiriyoko! What high school did I go to?" Kiriyoko's head perked up at the sound of her friends voice."Domino High but then you transferred to home schooling. Why?" Kitty watched as her friend was talking business with a tall man."No reason. Thanks." Anzu was confused."Don't you know your own school?" Kitty smiled sheepishly."Well, no....... Something happened and now I can't remember some things" Anzu thought for a moment."Kaiba mentioned something about an accident......" Kitty tilted her head."What?" Anzu laughed nervously."Nothing, nothing! Were you from?""No, I'm not the owner. You want to talk to her." Kiriyoko pointed to her friend talking to Anzu on the DDR machine."Anything I can help you with though?" Kaiba smirked."No, you'll screw it up. I'm better off talking to the person in charge." Kiriyoko laughed."Have fun talking to the owner then. Hey Kitty! Someone here to see you!" yelled Kiriyoko to her friend. Kitty ran over towards them."Kitty?" Kiriyoko nodded."Who is it?" Kitty asked Kiriyoko. Kiriyoko nodded towards Kaiba."Oh! Are you the one I've set up a meeting with?" Kaiba perked up an eyebrow. **This person couldn't be his Sakura. Besides, people sometime look similar to Sakura so don't assume stuff.****   
  
**"Yes, what is it that you want?" Kitty suddenly put on a serious expression."I want to buy some of your company's products. Please, come on into my office and we'll discuss this in a more subtle place." Kitty walked towards the back room as Kaiba followed. Kiriyoko smiled."Looks like business will be booming."Later on at night, Anzu was slumped in a chair tired. Jounouchi and Honda sat on the DDR machine while Yami and Yugi were sitting on the floor in front of Anzu."That was fun! We should go out more often." Anzu said smiling. They all agreed. Kiriyoko came over and stood before them all."I'm sorry but the arcade will be closing soon due to business matters. If you all like to stay please tell me now so that I may lead you all to an area were no one can get in the way." Anzu growled."Of course we'd like to stay! Right guys?" Jounouchi said as he looked at his friends. Anzu and Yami grumbled but the rest were pleased. Kiriyoko smiled."Alright, then please come this way.""Ok, but you could've talked about these things with my secretary instead of calling me out here." said Kaiba irritatedly."Well, there's anouther reason behind this meeting. I'd like you to find more information about me and bring it to me. You'll be paid handsomely for it of course. I've heard you have ways to find out a lot of information about a person." Kaiba's eyebrow perked up in question."Do you take me as a fool?" Kitty smirked."Of course not. I just need to find out who I am. You see, I've gotten into an accident and lost my memories. I just need to piece out the general stuff not my whole life." Kaiba smirked and his eyes went cold."I will not do someone else's work since you are perfectly capable of obtaining this youself." Kitty smiled sadly."Actually, I can't. Kitty is not even my name. My friend named me just so she has something to call me. I don't even remember my last name. All we found was my school records but for some odd reason my name has been deleted from it all." Kaiba got up and opened the door."I refuse your request. Like I said, you can do it yourself." Kitty got up and walked with him to the entrance."I understand. Thank you for your business." She held out her hand in a business handshake. Kaiba took it reluctently and shook it. Kaiba left. **Why is it that I get bad vibes from him?****   
  
**"Hey, Kitty! What happened?" asked Kiriyoko. Kitty sighed and turned away from her friend."It's nothing. Just leave me alone." Kitty started to walk towards the the lounge room only to be greated by faces."Why are there people in here?" Kitty asked darkly. Kiriyoko scratched nervously behind her head."Well..... They love it here.... And you see....." Kiriyoko coughed and smiled strangely."They my new friends?" Anzu, Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda watched the two talk. They could hear every word."Well, I'm going out right now. I'm not going to be back till tommorow." Kitty turned back around to leave the arcade only to be held back by Kiriyoko."Wait! How was the meeting with Kaiba? What happened?" Kitty pulled her arm out of her grasp ruffly."He denied my request. Now **IF** you don't mind, I'm going out for a **VERY** long walk. Matane." Kitty ran out of the arcade holding back hurt tears. Kiriyoko sighed and walked back into the lounge."Hey, Kiriyoko, your friend ok? She seemed upset." asked Yugi curiously. Everyone stayed quiet."Yea, she's fine. I don't think she'll be back till the next day. Damn her..... One minute she's happy as can be and the next she acts like she was beat all her life and angry at the world." Kiriyoko plopped down right next to Yami. They were able to settle their differences just enough to stand eachother."Maybe she can't stand to be stuck with you..." mumbled Yami."What was that Yami? I thought I heard you say that you like to piss in bed." Yami stood up so fast."Where the hell did that come from?!! What is wrong with you woman?!!" He hollared at Kiriyoko. She acted as if cleaning out her ears."Not my fault you start shit. Just sit down and enjoy your time here instead of being angry. I'm willing to bypass our first meeting and start over. Are you so bold as to_ try_ at least?" asked Kiriyoko innocently. Yami's shoulders slumped in defeat. He left the arcade silently cursing under his breath."Man! That's the first time I've seen someone piss him off that bad! I wonder why he's taking this so personal." Kiriyoko thought for a moment about Jounouchi's comment."Maybe its becuase of the fact that a woman is socking it to him and he's just not used to it. Honestly, I've never met a guy who took it that far up the ass over such a little thing. I swear, he acts like he owned most of the world!" Everyone was silent and the atmosphere grew uneasy."What? Did something I say was wrong?" Yugi smiled uneasily."Well, it's getting late. We should all be getting home now. Thank you for letting us stay!" They all got ready to leave."Wait, do you want me to have a limo drop you all off? I don't want you all to walk alone in the dark." Anzu smiled at Kiriyoko's gesture."No, it's fine. It's not like anything will happen." Kiriyoko smirked."Well, there was that masacre just across the street that happened just two days ago. The killer hasn't been found yet you know." Anzu gulped frightfully."Well, a limo does sound nice. What do you think guys?" The group laughed as Kiriyoko called in for a limo from her cell."Damn that Kaiba.... Damn Kiriyoko's annoyingness..... Damn her new friends...." Kitty was busy walking and kicking away trash on the street. She grumbled to herself and walked on. She sighed and looked up at where she was at."Where the hell am I?" On one side of the street was trees and on the other side was buildings. She walked a little more till she reached the corner with the Kame Game Shop. She walked in to be greeted by a white haired man about twenty years old."Hello young lady. May I help you?" His accent sounded british to Kitty's ears."Well not really. I was busy getting mad and now I'm lost and have no where to stay. So I guess no help. I'll just take a look around at the stuff you have." She smiled sweetly as the man looked at her oddly."Excuse me, but did you just say, in other words, that you have no where to stay and too mad to go back where you came from in the first place?" Kitty looked up from her view of a Blue Eyes stuffed animal."Yea, why? Oh, I'll buy this please." The man blinked at looked at her oddly."You look really familiar. Did you go to Domino High by any chance?" Kitty thought for awhile as she paid for the stuffed animal."I think so. I don't remember so don't ask about my teachers or anything." He smiled."Well, my names Ryou Bakura. Just call me Bakura if you'd like. Did you want to stay at my place till morning? That's if you want. I know it's strange since you don't even know me but I'd like to help you if I can." Kitty smiled happily at she hugged her new Blue Eyes."Actually that would be nice as long as you don't try anything. If you did you'd lose whatever dignity you had left." Bakura laughed nervously at Kitty's comment."I'm not going home yet till my friend comes back so I guess that means your stuck here with me till we can go to my place. Hope you don't mind." Kitty yawned."I don't mind at all. I'm tired. Is there a couch that I can sleep on till we leave?" Bakura chuckled as he led her upstairs.Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu sat in the limo nervously. Yami glared out the window as Yugi sat next to him smiling. Jounouchi and Honda were asleep as Anzu gazed out the window."Hey, Yami? Do have any plans tommorow?" Yami snapped out of his daze and looked over at Anzu."What?" Anzu smiled and asked again."None at all. Why? Did you want me to take you out?" asked Yami with his trademark smirk. Anzu blushed and looked out the window."You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, I understand if you don't--""I'd love to Anzu. Did you want to leave in the morning?" Anzu looked back at Yami to make sure he was seriuos. When she saw that he was, she smiled happily."Yes! Thank you!" Yami smiled also."Ok, just meet me at the game shop. I'll see you then." The limo stopped and Yugi along with Yami stepped out. Anzu waved goodbye excitedly. **I wish tommorow would hurry up and be here....** Anzu smiled back at the memory of what just happened bubbled up.As soon as Anzu opens the door, she's greeted by loneliness. It was so dark and empty. **I guess my parents are gone again.........** Anzu sighs and almost fell over some boxes."Owww.... What are these doing here?" She moves them over and continues to the couch. She tries to sit down but there were boxes all along it."What the hell?!" Anzu sighs angrily and goes to her room upstairs instead. She smiled as soon as she opened the door. This was her room. Her place to be happy. Her santuary from everything bad. Anzu put her purse down and opened her drawer for her pajamas. She locked the door and slipped on pink shorts and a pink spaggeti strapped shirt. She opened her closet and put her clothes in the hamper on the floor. She stood on her tip toes and pulled down a box from the top of the closet. Once Anzu obtained it, she took it over to her bed and sat down. It was just a normal shoe box. Nothing special but the contents inside was special to Anzu. She opened the top and took out pictures upon pictures of her, Kaiba, and Yami or Yugi. She sighed when she found the picture she was looking for. It was a small ripped up picture taped together of Yami and Sakura. Anzu sniffled and wiped away at the tears that fell."I'm glad she's not in the picture no more." Anzu then ripped up the side with Sakura and set both pieces on her desk."Yami, don't leave me again." Anzu then got into her bed and fell asleep holding a Petit Angel stuffed animal."Please, let both the men I love not leave me for her again...."Bakura yawned as he started to close the shop. He looked up from counting the money in the register to see a tired Yugi and pissed off Yami."Hello guys. What's up?" Yami grumbled and went upstairs. Yugi smiled tiredly and started to help lock the store up."Thanks again Bakura for watching the game shop. I appreciate it." Bakura set his hand gently on Yugi's shoulder."It's no problem. Let me finish up here and you go to sleep. Your tired and you need your rest. You do have to work tommorow you know." Yugi smiled in reply and walked upstairs to clean up the living room. He spotted Yami already there, staring at the couch."Yami? Aren't you going to sleep?" Yami looked up momentarily then pointed to the couch. Yugi walked over and gasped at what he saw."Yugi, why is Kitty sleeping there?" Kitty stirred slightly at the sound of her name. Yugi shrugged in reply."I don't know. Bakura probably knows. I'll call him up. Bakura!!!" Yugi yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Bakura hurried up and stood at the doorway."What?" Yami and Yugi looked at him strangely while pointing towards the couch."Hmmm? Oh! She's sleeping at my place tonight. Apparently she doesn't want to go back to wherever she came from tonight. She seemed upset." Kitty snuggled closer to her Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. Yugi smiled."Alright. Well, me and Yami are going to bed. Can you lock up before you leave?" Bakura nodded in reply and walked over to Kitty. Yugi and Yami went to their respected rooms and closed the doors. Bakura sighed and shook Kitty slightly."Kitty, wake up now. We're leaving soon." Kitty mumbled but didn't wake up. Bakura sighed and picked her up gently. She stirred slightly but not much. He continued to carry her carefully down the stairs and had issues trying to open the door."Errrr.... I wish you'd wake up so you can make this easier...." Kitty snuggled into her plushie completely oblivious to what was going on. Bakura mumbled complaints but opened the door and somehow managed to lock it also. He continued to walk with her towards his apartment."Hello! I'm home!" Bakura said loudly into his dark apartment. There was no reply. Bakura closed his door and set Kitty on the couch."Who's that in your arms Bakura? Anouther stray?" Ryou stepped out from the darkness of the hallway into Bakura's field of vision. Bakura looked up and smiled lightly."Kinda, but the none animal kind. She's staying here tonight. Don't do anything to hurt her. From what I can tell, she'll kick your butt." Ryou sneered and plopped down in the couch holding Kitty. Kitty jumped up imediately pushing him off the couch."Where am I?!" Bakura chuckled as Ryou complained while getting up, rubbing his sore butt."Your at my apartment. Sorry, but when I tried to wake you up, you only mumbled. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up." Kitty relaxed and hugged her new toy to her chest."I say you should've slapped her silly until she was awake." growled Ryou. Kitty glared at the new person. She perked in eyebrow seeing that Ryou and Bakura looked almost exactly the same. Ryou was the side that looked more sinister but attractive in his own sick way."Twins?" asked Kitty uncertainly."No, we're soul roommates---" Ryou was cut off from saying anything else as Bakura held his mouth shut. Kitty giggled."If you don't want to tell me something then you don't have to say anything." Kitty smiled. Bakura laughed nervously and pulled his hand away quickly before Ryou could bite his hand. Ryou had a angry look on his face and left the living room to the hallway."Well, all we have is the couch. Hope you don't mind. Please stay as long as you like." Bakura followed Ryou through the hallway. Kitty sighed and laid down again getting comfortable and fell asleep.Kiriyoko sat on the counter early in the mourning. Her eyes where lined in red from lack of sleep. She grumbled as she jumped off and opened the door to a loud knocking."What the hell do you want?" She asked the person rudely."I'm here to talk to Kitty you pauper. Stop wasting my time and go get her." Kaiba sneered at Kiriyoko. Kiriyoko sneered back."If you stayed long enough, you would've seen her run away. What the fuck did you say to her to make her do that?" Kaiba laughed."She ran away?! What the hell is wrong with her?! Is she that brainless?!!" Kaiba laughed a little more."No, I was just so pissed that I was afraid of destroying this whole place." Kaiba turned around to see Kitty standing there. Her hair was down and was up to the middle of her back from the new hair cut. The natural red highlights showed from the glare of the morning sun, her eyes were dark red like Kiriyoko's, and her skin looked paler than usual. Kaiba gasped at the spitting image of Sakura."What? Something on my face?" Kitty sneared at the shocked look on Kaiba's face."Sakura...?" Kaiba asked uncertainly. Kitty raised an eyebrow in confusion."What did you just say?" Kaiba coughed avoiding the subject."I've come to tell you that your shipment will be ready." Kitty smiled."Well that's nice and all but you didn't have to come all the way down here to just tell me that." Kaiba scoffed."That's not the only reason I'm here. I also came to challenge you to a duel." Kitty looked at Kaiba strangely."For what reason?" Kaiba sneered."None of your concern." Kitty smiled sweetly."Kiriyoko, please get me my deck. Kaiba and I have some matters to settle." Kiriyoko ran inside the arcade not waiting for any more instructions."Kaiba, please follow me to the lounge. We don't have the dueling arena yet so I hope you understand." Kaiba grunted in reply and followed Kitty inside.Kaiba sat on the couch across from Kitty, holding his cards in his hand. They had barely started the duel and Kiriyoko was sitting next to her friend nervously."Kitty, are you sure you want to duel? I mean.... Remember what happened last time? I don't want that to happen again." Kaiba grunted as Kitty smiled widely."I'm fine. No big deal. Now, Kaiba, on with the duel. You go first." Kaiba sneered and drew a card. Kitty watched carefully as he played Luster Dragon in attack mode and two cards face down."I end my turn." Kitty smiled and drew her card. Kiriyoko watched the two duel patiently waiting beside Kitty for further instructions. Kitty looked up at her friend with a smile. Kiriyoko sucked in her breath at the look behind Kitty's eyes."Kiriyoko, open up the arcade and start up business while I'm dueling. You don't have to watch." Kiriyoko nodded and walked quickly to open the doors. Jounouchi and Honda waited outside."Jounouchi? Honda?" Kiriyoko said uncertainly. They both smiled at her happily."Hey! We just wanted to know if.... well.... you know...." Jounouchi said shyly while slightly blushing. Honda prodded Jounouchi with his elbow which only earned a shove in return."I know already Honda! Well, Kiriyoko, we wanted to know if you and Kitty would like to go out with us today." Kiriyoko smiled but Honda noticed it was forced."Ummm.... Well, you guys, we can't right now. I mean, Kitty is dueling and then we have to keep this place running right now. If you'd like you can help or just watch Kitty duel." Both of their faces lifted at the last sentence."We'd love to help!!" Both guys said at the same time. Kitty led them to the lounge where Kaiba and Kitty where dueling."I attack your life points directly with Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled out. Kitty laughed."I ativate my face down card Inferno Tempest! Removing all monsters in both of our decks and graveyard from play!" Kaiba mumbled as they both took out all the monsters."Kaiba?!!" Kaiba looked up and sneered at Jounouchi who was apparently growling."Hello mutt. I'm surprised your owner cut you lose. Did you run away?" Jounouchi was about to try and strangle Kaiba till Kiriyoko cut in."Both of you, shut it. Kitty, these two will be helping us today in the arcade. Is that alright?" Kitty looked at Kiriyoko questioningly who only shrugged."It's fine I guess, just as long as they cuase no problems. If they break anything just let me know, I'm happy to sue." She chuckled but Kiriyoko knew full well that she was not joking. Jounouchi and Honda followed Kitty back out the lounge and to the front counter."Ok, we will be recieving a new shipment of duel monsters cards soon. When they get here, can you take them out of the truck and set them by this counter? I also need help arranging them into their cases." Jounouchi and Honda did a high five. They were both happy to do an actual job that they would enjoy."I pass my turn." Kaiba said as soon as Jounouchi and Honda left with Kiriyoko. Kitty drew her card."I play Gren Maju Da Eiza in attack mode with two Axe of Despairs. I attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba laughed and flipped over a card."I ativate my trap card Mirror Force and it destroys your attacking monster." Kitty bit her bottom lip nervously as she put her cards in the graveyard."I put a card face down and end my turn." Kaiba drew a card and smiled.  
"I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your face down card." Kitty groaned as she put her Draining Shield into the graveyard."I attack your life points directly and that's game." Kitty sighed and pocketed her deck as Kaiba did the same."That was a good duel Kaiba. I hope we play again sometime." Kaiba sneered as he streatched across the couch like he owned it."I doubt it. When is the new shipment of cards coming in?" Kitty sighed and leaned back into her chair."Not till later today. Your welcome to stay until it comes, but that's if you'd like." Kaiba scoffed and an awkard silence fell unto the room. Kitty figeted uncomfortably."Kaiba, I challenge you to a round of Soul Caliber!" She jumped up excitedly. Kaiba looked up at her oddly."At what?" Kitty slumped."Soul Caliber! Come on! I betcha I would own your ass on that game!" Kitty said tauntingly. Kaiba glared at her."Wrong, I'd beat anyone, anyday, anytime." Kitty smirked in a Kaibaish way."Prove it." She then walked out slowly towards the machine. Kaiba growled and followed."I would own you." Kitty laughed and selected VS Mode."Bullshit." Kaiba looked through all the characters."Which is the most powerful?""I don't know. Nightmare?" Kitty shrugged. She picked Link as Kaiba picked Nightmare on the bases that it looked deadly."Ready? FIGHT!" The game sounded. Kitty imediately had Link knock down Kaiba's character and threw a bomb. Kaiba growled as he made Nightmare get up and slash at Link who only countered with one of his own blows. Surprisingly, Kaiba was like a pro. He smirked as Nightmare stomped on Link."Hey! No fare! That's just wrong!" Kitty said in a mock weak voice. Kaiba only grunted as he was glued to the game. Link rolled foward and kicked Nightmare down. Link then started to shoot arrows at Nightmare and Kitty won by a ring out."What the hell? I was supossed to win!" Kitty smiled."You can't beat me! I'm the best!" Kaiba smirked as the second round started up. Nightmare rushed up and threw Link then kicked him out of the ring."Hey! Don't steal my move!" Kaiba scoffed."You asked for it.""Final Round! FIGHT!" Kaiba and Kitty started to press buttons madly. They parried eachother's blows, countered every attack possible, and even managed to dodge a few. Kaiba was leading by almost a full bar. Kitty growled as she got more and more into the game."Dammit! Fucking arrow!" Nightmare was on the edge and Link started to charge. Nightmare stepped aside and Link walked off the stage."Gah! Dammit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Kaiba smiled triamphuntly. Kitty only growled."Wow, you two get along so well..." They both turned around to see Kiriyoko with her arms crossed. Kaiba glared at her as Kitty gave her the cold shoulder."Kitty! In case you didn't know, you have mail." Kiriyoko threw an envelope towards Kitty who caught it. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question."Who's it from? I thought no one knew who I was.""They don't." Kitty opened the envelope questioningly and pulled out a letter. She opened it and a picture fell out. Kitty didn't notice as she read the letter."Kitty, this is your last and final warning.... What the hell? What is this? Who sent this?!" Kitty said angrily. Kaiba bent down and picked up the picture. He looked at it to see Sakura at the airport right before she left."Let me see that letter." Kaiba said as he pocketed the picture. Kitty handed it to Kaiba who read it carefully."I'm am not going back to America just becuase of what some letter says! Who the hell does that person think they are?!!" Kaiba looked at Kitty intensely."So, are you going to meet this person or walk away like the coward you are." Kitty almost exploded with anger as she snatched away the letter."Kiriyoko, shut down the arcade now due to unknown circumstances. Kaiba, **IF** you would, please stay here until the shipment comes in. I'm going out." Kiriyoko was about to object but was stopped by Kitty."No, I'm going alone." Kitty left without anouther word. Kaiba grunted and was about to leave."Where do you think you're going?! You have to stay until the shipment comes! I can't sign off on packages that aren't even in my name!" Kaiba rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall quietly. Something about this was unsetteling. Kaiba pulled out the photograph, his eyes softening on Sakura's form."What's happened to you?" Kaiba asked queitly to himself.Kitty looked at her watch at the appointed spot to meet the writer of the letter. The afternoon sun shone brightly and she sheilded her eyes as she checked her watch again."Did you wait long?" Kitty turned around to see a dashing young man. He was about twenty years of age, black hair slicked back in a sauve style, ocean blue eyes, and a nice sturdy build. He was wearing a black suit."What is the meaning of this letter?! Who are you?!" The man chuckled."Don't be coy with me. You know my name unless my boys have done their job that finely. I must say, it's nice to see you again Sakura." Kitty blinked."What are you talking about?! My name is Kitty and I don't know your name!" The man chuckled."I should have expected this. Your name is Sakura. Tell anyone of your findings of me or anyone related, I'll do more to you then wipe out your memories. Remember me now, I'm Yoshio Amaki. Beware the thin line you walk." Yoshio smiled vehemetely which made Kitty flinch. **Me, Sakura? I can't be her.****   
  
**"Yoshio Amaki, class S assassin, age twenty, specializes in guns and speed." Kitty said absently. She gasped at what she said. Yoshio chuckled."Why, you do remember! I'm glad! Now we can hunt you down. Oh, what fun this will be." Yoshio said as he started to walk away."Wait! I still have questions!" Yoshio smirked as he ignored her then disapeared before her eyes. Kitty sighed."But Sakura isn't who I am...... Am I?" Kitty shivered at the thought. She slowly walked back towards the Arcade."Damn you Kiriyoko! Must I do everything for your lazy ass!" Jounouchi fumed as he picked up box after box from the truck. Kaiba was barking out orders of what goes where. Honda was with Jounouchi as Kiriyoko sat and watched as the boys did the work."I'm not lazy! I'm just more priveleged than you!" Kiriyoko giggled as Honda flashed her a smile. A door slammed shut from out front."Kitty! How's it going?" Kitty glared at her friend and strolled over to Kaiba."Geez, what's with her?" Kiriyoko grumbled to herself. Jounouchi and Honda both said hi to Kitty who only grumbled in reply. They shrugged and continued to haul boxes inside."What's with you?" Kaiba asked gruffly. Kitty looked up but avoided his eyes. Kaiba deffinently didn't like how it was going already."Do you know a Sakura?" Kaiba was shocked but concealed it behind a smirk."Yes, why?" Kitty looked down at the ground."What does she look like." Kaiba growled but Kitty didn't flinch. **Did she know something I didn't?****   
  
**"She's about 19 or 20, dark red eyes, black hair streaked with red...... I remember her legs where nice and long also and her chest was a good size to." Kitty blushed."Pervert." Kaiba glared at Kitty who had a mocking expression."You said describe her, so I did. What else did you want to know? Her whole freaking life?!" Kitty nodded which Kaiba only frowned to."You have no morals." This time it was Kitty's turn to glare."I do to! It's not my fault your taking this the wrong way!" Kaiba lifted in eyebrow in question."Why are you so interested in her?" Kitty looked away."Nevermind, I'll find out for myself." Kitty stomped off into a room and slammed the door. Kaiba grumbled."Women, always have to throw a fit over such little things." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand stressfully.** Have I gotten nicer over the years to take such insults from this woman? Has Sakura affected me that much? Kitty, she looks so much like her but its the little things to show she's clearly not her.** Jounouchi looked over at Kaiba who seemed to be in a daze."Yo, Kaiba! Dazing off there rich-boy?" Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Jounouchi."Shut it you mutt! Do you want to be fixed early?!" threatened Kaiba. Jounouchi swallowed what pride he had and shut up. Honda chuckled but gave Kaiba a nervous glance. Kaiba didn't seem to notice the tension that seemed to be growing with each passing moment."Say, Jounouchi? Honda? You both can go home if you like. I think that's enough work for today. Kaiba, you may leave whenever you'd like. I doubt any of you would like to stay." Kaiba grunted and walked briskly out of the arcade. Jounouchi and Honda looked at eachother and bolted for the door."No, please, don't be in such a hurry." Kiriyoko said to herself dryly.Kiriyoko sighed and walked towards a couch in the lounge room. She stood before the dark blue couch and plopped down on it. She sighed and closed her eyes to sleep.Yami and Anzu walked down the town square. She was nervous and Yami was unuaslly silent. Anzu looked over at Yami then looked away quickly blushing lightly."Anzu, are you alright?" Yami asked curiously. He apparently noticed when she quickly turned her head."Ummm..... No, nothing at all! Did you want to go to that arcade again?" Anzu said nervously. Yami smiled kindly."That's not a bad idea." He chuckled in amusement when he noticed Anzu was blushing like mad. **I wonder what she's blushing about.** Anzu looked up at the sky in an attempt to avoid Yami's steady gaze."The weather's nice." Anzu said quietly. **Gah! What a stupid thing to say! Way to go Anzu!** Yami looked up at the sky."It is. I wouldn't have noticed till you pointed it out." Anzu smiled. Yami smiled also and then stopped to look around himself."Anzu, I think we passed up the street we were supposed to turn on." Anzu looked around and laughed."Yea, I think so too. Let's try to retrace our steps and hope that we end up at the arcade." They smiled at eachother and turned on back to the way they think they came from."Yugi, how did you meet that Kitty person? I'm very curious about who she is." Bakura asked Yugi while staring out a window. Yugi smiled at his albino friend."She is strange. For some odd reason I feel like I know her. Probably something from Ancient Egypt. Well, we met at the new arcade. I guess she owns it. I wonder how that ever came to be?" Yugi sighed while he sorted through the new shipment of duel monsters that came in. Bakura thought for a moment."Now that you mention it, she does seem familiar. I think I've seen her somewhere. I think she's famous if she owns an arcade, right?" Yugi shrugged while sorting through more boxes."Maybe, I don't doubt it." They smiled at eachother and laughed for no reason."Hey Bakura, how is Ryou? I haven't seen him in awhile. Did he really move away like he said?" Bakura snickered."Well, he moved in with the Ishtars over in Egypt not to long ago. Said he didn't want to spend anouther minute in this hell hole." Yugi chuckled."He always was the violent type." Bakura smiled knowingly with sad eyes."Yeah, he was." A strange silence filled the room till the bell from the store frontdoor rung."Oh, hey Jounouchi, Honda. How's it going?" Yugi said cheerfully at the sight of his friends."Nothin much. We just ran all the way from the arcade. We were working there for awhile but Kaiba was barkin out orders like he owned the damned place! Yugi, you should've seen it! We hella left when Kiriyoko said we didn't have to stay if we don't wanna. Feel kinda bad that we ran out like that. We should of stayed with her a little while instead of runnin." Honda stomped on Jounouchi's foot."I toldja we should of!" Jounouchi growled at Honda who glared back."Guys calm down. Your scaring off the customers." Bakura said nervously. Jounouchi and Honda looked around."What customers?" The store was empty besides them."Exactly." Yugi said. Jounouchi sweat dropped while Honda did an anime drop."Yugi, your the last person I expected to make a comeback" Honda said while scratching behind his head. Yugi leaned against the counter with an innocent smile."Well, I **DID **grow up you know." They laughed and the bell rung once more. All eyes where on the new person who entered."Kiriyoko? You ok?" Kiriyoko was panting like she ran a hundred miles and back."Kitty....... She's gone! Do you know where she is??" Bakura raised an eyebrow in question."She's old enough to take care of herself. Why would she leave?" Bakura asked curiously. Kiriyoko sighed and tried to regulate her breathing."Well, she did mention a Yoshio Amaki but I don't think she'd mess with him........ Do you?" All was silent then they all rushed for the door."Does she even know who he is??" Jounouchi said as they ran for Kaiba Corp. Yugi stayed behind to close up shop then was able to catch up."I don't know. You guys know more then I do, don't you." Kiriyoko breathed out. Yugi smiled sadly."He took over my sister's company when she disapeared. I don't know but I get the feeling he's a bad person." Honda scoffed."As if! I say he's the one who did something to Sakura! I hope that guy dies!" Honda said angrily. Kiriyoko smirked."You know, Kitty's favorite song on DDR is Sakura. That's kinda weird." They all sweat dropped and didn't bother to mention anouther word. They rushed in through Kaiba Corp.'s front doors."Hey! You can't just come in here! You don't have an appointment!" A female security shouted. The group just rushed into the elevator and pressed the number forty-two for Kaiba's office."What do we do next?" Kiriyoko asked suddenly. All was silent."I guess we have no plan but to wing it." Jounouchi said laughing stupidly. They were silent when the doors opened."Hello, Kaiba does not want to be disturbed right now. You can set up an appointment with him next month." Anouther female secretary said. Everyone ignored her as they burst through the doors."Kaiba!" Kiriyoko said. Kitty turned around and Kaiba looked up from his sitting position on his couch drinking brandy."What the hell do you want?" Kaiba asked irritably. Kitty sighed and leaned against the desk."Kiriyoko, just what are you doing here?" Kitty was silent along with everyone else. Kaiba glared at them."Well? Say something! I don't have all day!" Kiriyoko gulped and she ushered everyone out of the office."What a total waste of time..." grumbled Kitty. Kaiba looked at her from the corner of his eye."Did you call them in here to try and pull the sympathy act?" Kitty smirked."No, I just left. Kiriyoko gets overly protective of me. She freaks out everytime I leave her without an explanation." Kaiba swirled around his brandy."Just why are you here?" Kitty looked at him."Well, do you know a Yoshio Amaki?" Kaiba stopped playing with the alcohol to glare at Kitty."Why?" Kitty smirked."I take that as a yes." Kaiba set down his glass and stood in front of Kitty, glaring down at her."I said 'why'." Kitty laughed."I want to take away his company with your help." Kitty smirked while Kaiba only kept looking down at her coldly."And how are you going to go about this?" Kitty smirked."Because I'm the key element to making your company a huge name in the gaming industry." Kaiba sat in his leather chair and looked at her."We already have the biggest name out there. How could you even think to make it any bigger? I doubt you lack the knowledge." Kaiba smirked. **Simpleton.****   
  
**"Easy, by taking the gaming world to the next step. Making it real." Kaiba glared at her."That's impossible." Kitty smiled innocently."Not anymore." All went quiet."Name your terms." Kitty smiled even wider."I told you what I wanted. Tell me your desicion by tommorow, no later than midnight. I'll see you then." Kitty then left the office confidently. Kaiba looked after her."Is what you say true?" Kaiba asked himself quietly. He smirked. **Clever girl.******   
  
"Kitty, what's wrong with you?!" Kiriyoko yelled at Kitty as soon as she stepped out of the office. Kitty looked at everyone uncertainly."Kiriyoko, your on the next plane back to America. I need someone over there to look after my company while I'm away. If you stay, then you'd be on Yoshio's hit list." Kiriyoko clenched her hands into fists."Are you even going to consider how I feel?!! Am I not that important?!!" Kitty smiled and pulled Kiriyoko closer so their foreheads where touching. She looked into Kiriyoko's eyes with a serious but unreadable look."Kiriyoko, you are precious to me and I am not to have it taken from me. Please understand, this is hard. You must leave now or I'll constantly worry about you and then I won't be able to follow through with what I'm doing. If I don't follow through then all that I hold dear will be torn away from me for even attempting in the first place. Please go, if not for yourself then for me. I consider you the closest thing as a sister to me. Don't deny my only request." Kitty let Kiriyoko go and looked around at everyone else."Why are the rest of you here?" Jounouchi and Honda blushed and looked up at the ceiling while attempting to look cool. Yugi looked at Kitty then shrugged. Bakura smiled, waved, and just stood smiling. Kitty sweat dropped."Ok....... Would one of you mind dropping off Kiriyoko off at the airport and staying with her till she leaves? I have business." asked Kitty politely. Kiriyoko stood unmoving as silent tears fell to the ground. **Can I only be a sister to you?** Yugi stepped forward."I'll do it." He lightly put his arm around Kiriyoko and led her out of the room. Kitty smiled sadly at the door when they left. **Good-bye sister....** Jounouchi chuckled."Well, what do we do now?" Kitty looked at Jounouchi who only smiled."I think we should all just go home. It's been a tiring day." They agreed and piled into the elevator. Kitty gave a silent nod of thanks to the secretary as she passed. The secretary only kept her frown. **I feel sorry when Kaiba comes down on her for letting all those people in earlier.** The elevator doors closed and began to descend."Bakura? Why did you come?" Bakura looked at Kitty who only stared at the floor numbers."Because Kiriyoko got us all in a panic. What's this about Yoshio Amaki?" Everyone was silent waiting for her reply. There came none."Just leave her alone. She doesn't want to answer so let's not force her." Honda said irritatedly. Bakura shrugged and Jounouchi scoffed. The bell dinged signaling that they have arrived on the first floor again."Well, I'm going back to the arcade now. See you all later!" Kitty rushed out and quickly got into a limo. Jounouchi, Honda, and Bakura had no time to reply. They just walked out of the elevator and out of Kaiba Corp."Well, I guess me and Honda are going to go work at the arcade again since Kiriyoko is gone. What about you Bakura? You going back to the store?" Bakura shrugged."Most likely. I'll see you all tommorow then. Bye!" Bakura waved good-bye as Jounouchi and Honda walked off.Kaiba looked over papers upon papers of work. He grumbled as he threw them back down on his desk. He sighed and got up to look out the window. The sun was starting to set, leaving an orange hue over the city of Domino. He glanced at a file on his desk but quickly tried to ignore it."No, I must not sucumb to Kitty's request. She would want that to happen..." Kaiba mumbled to himself. He was silent as he picked up his breif case and set it on his desk. He clicked it open and pulled out a faded folder from it. He set it beside his breif case an closed it. Kaiba stared at the faded folder before pulling out the picture he had taken from Kitty's letter from earlier. **Just who had taken this picture?** Kaiba set it on his breif case and opened the folder while sitting down. It was Sakura's record."Sakura Motou.... nineteen-twenty years of age..... Where's something I don't know? Currently resides in America, disappeared two years ago?! Why the fuck isn't it all over the news and Yugi been notified?!!" Kaiba was clenching the file so hard within his grasp making his knuckles turn white. He breathed in deeply and slowly let out his breath, relieving his grip. He read more."After a meeting with Yoshio Amaki, Sakura took a late walk at midnight and suddenly disappeared. Yoshio was suspected but his case was hard to prove wrong. Many blame him becuase he immediately seized Sakura's company when she disappeared. Sakura is yet to be found." Kaiba's heart was racing. **The rumors were true. She was gone.** Kaiba set the folder down and stared off into space."She's gone." Kaiba whispered to the air. He sighed and picked up the phone."Bring my limo around front. I'll be leaving shortly." Kaiba looked at the little clock on his desk which showed it was 8:50 PM. Kaiba got up while packing up the faded folder and the picture. **Kitty has to know something about her. She wouldn't ask me about her if she didn't.** He briskly took his breifcase and walked out while clicking off the lights."Miss, you have a visitor." A man in a black suit said to Kitty as soon as she walked into the arcade doors."Did you lead the person to the lounge?" The man nodded and Kitty walked in."What are you guys doing here?" Jounouchi and Honda sat comfortably on a couch."Oh, we figured since Kiriyoko is leaving that you would need help around here to keep this place open. We would like to work." Kitty smiled."That'd be great! If you want, you guys can start tommorow. I'll be busy so I won't be around here that much anymore and my other men are going to hire some new workers anyways. You'll get your first check in a week if you both decide to stay and work here. Tonight, I'm just going to work on a few things." Jounouchi and Honda high fived eachother while cheering."Well, we'll be here tommorow then. See ya." Jounouchi said as they left. Kitty watched them go and sighed."Maroku, prepare for Kaiba's arrival. He should show up sometime tonight to either confirm or deny my proposal." Kitty walked up front and turned on the DDR machine."This should help with some stress." Kitty said quietly. She scrolled down to another made up category in Oni mode. The music started and then Kitty began. She was stepping beautifully with the beat of Sakura. No mistakes, no falling, no uncertainty, just pure confidence and the love of the song. She was playing the song on repeat as the settings changed randomly each song."You shouldn't setup a meeting while your doing something else." Kitty stopped suddenly in the middle of the song. In Kaiba's eyes, her shoulders came up and down as Kitty took ragged breaths. Her hair was solid black and was left flowing down her back. As she turned her head slightly to look at Kaiba from the corner of her eye, Kaiba couldn't help but feel that this was her. This was his Sakura. He stepped up onto the machine and stood towering over her. She looked up into his eyes and it was like the same as always but her eyes lacked the love that used to be there. She blinked."Kaiba? Are you ok?" Kaiba stared into her eyes and set down his breifcase. Kitty eyed him carefully. His actions were pretty strange."Are you Sakura?" Kitty gasped and took a step back. **Why is it when he asks I feel so sad?******   
  
"That's what Yoshio said..." Kitty mumbled to herself. Unforturnately Kaiba heard. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close."What did you say?" he asked quietly yet threateningly. Kitty quivered at his touch. **Why is he doing this?****   
  
**"Kaiba, let go of me." Kitty said firmly. He stared into her eyes and eased his grip but didn't let go."Kaiba, I said let go!" Kitty jerked out of his grip and backed away. He stood there with a cold look. She sighed."Kaiba, I don't know what's wrong with you but fix it. If your denying my proposal then leave now. I don't feel like dealing with all this crap." Kaiba grunted and he was the same as always."What do you hold against Yoshio?" Kitty grinned evilly."He has something else I want other than his company and I aim to take it." Kaiba eyed her and saw it was true."What is it that you want so bad? It's not like he owes you anything." Kitty smiled sadly."Yes, he does. He took all I had, all the people that I've ever loved, and left me with nothing but the clothes on my back and a shitty school record." Kaiba was shocked. **She really doesn't know who she is. This really could be Sakura but then that means she has forgotten our love. Is love that easily forgotten?** Kaiba sighed and kicked his breifcase towards her."There's Sakura's file and Yoshio's. I'll help with one condition." Kitty raised in eyebrow in question."And that is?" Kaiba walked right up to her and suddenly pulled her into an embrace."You'll remember later. You'll see." Kitty was surprised. She was rigid but his warmth soothed her tensions. It was nice to be held by him. It was strangely calming. Kitty sighed blissfully."Also, I get to call you Sakura. Kitty is just not the name for you." Kitty looked up at him."What?" Kaiba let her go and left the arcade. Kitty stared after him."But I'm not Sakura...." 


	2. Have You Really Left Me All Behind?

And here is Chapter two! OO This is longer than the first one on accident becuase I was too into the story. As I read this over, I started to see it's kinda resembeling Kill Bill. -- That was a total accident. LoL well to my reviewers!  
  
**SukiLovesAnime14**: And I have updated again! :D aren't you glad!?  
  
**Bluemoonwolf**: What do you mean you wish you write this good? I like how you write better! I think this is total crap! LoL and no I was thinking of having the military on her ass but naw............. Oo  
  
**Nimth**: don't worry I won't leave you hangin. LoL well not for awhile. I'll be working on it for days till I think that's enough. :D well, I don't know when that will be!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! :D And you may all keep reading now to the disclaimer then the story then me talking again........... yep it's all just the same old thing! :D  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! but I do own Kiriyoko, Sakura Motou, Kitty, Yoshio Amaki, and Hiro. Anyone else I do not own. :(  
  
**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Kiriyoko cried silently, careful not to let Yugi see. He was a nice young man. He looked over at her and was surprised.

"Why do you cry? Kitty is only trying to keep you safe from harm." Yugi laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer so she would cry on him. She was silent at first but then eventually cried on his jacket."She doesn't understand my feelings. She never will. Am I that worthless?" Kiriyoko cried into his jacket. Yugi tried to coax her to calm down which only ceased her crying into small whimpers."It's ok. Your not worthless. When all this blows over, she might come back to America to you or have you come back here. Don't worry. She owns a company right? Why don't you both meet eachother all the time on those formal dinners?" Kiriyoko looked up at Yugi with bright eyes. She suddenly glomped him."Thank you! I've never thought about that! That's a great idea!!" She squeled with delight until the anouncer for her flight said the plane was ready. Yugi was glad when she got up in brighter spirits."Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Yugi said as he got up dusting off his jacket. He smiled warmly at her."Good-bye Yugi. Give Yami a slap on the back for me. You both look so alike, I'd think your both brothers!" Kiriyoko then ran off waving good-bye. Yugi waved slowly then left the airport.Yami walked alongside Anzu as the sun started to set. Anzu was silent as was Yami. The streets were deserted but the view of the sun set was breathtaking."Yami, I think it's a little late to go to the arcade now. I guess we should both go home." Yami chuckled."Yes, I think your right. I'm sorry all we did was walk around the whole time." Anzu smiled at him, the setting sun behind her, which looked stunning in Yami's eyes. **Yes, Sakura is gone from my heart and I'm free to love again.****   
  
**"No Yami. I had a good time. It was fun." They laughed as they turned onto a street towards Anzu's house."Tell me how your dancing is going. I know going to New York was an exciting experience right?" Anzu's expression turned grim. Yami sensed the tension but it was too late to take back his words. It was a huge relief when Anzu's house came into view."Well, there's my home! I'll see you tommorow hopefully!" Anzu quickly ran off leaving behind Yami."See you!" Yami turned to go back to his house. **Anzu, just what is it that distresses you?****   
  
**Kaiba sat in his limo waiting to go home. He told the limo driver to take his time since Kaiba needed time to think. He stared out the window till his cell phone rang."Kaiba." He said curtly into his cell. The line was silent for a second then came a reply."Hello Mr. Kaiba. Cheerful as always I see." Kaiba was silent."I see you won't talk to me. Well, this is Yoshio Amaki of Amaki enterprises. I warn you, don't do anything you might regret. It is costly." Kaiba almost crushed his cell within his grip."Don't threaten so lightly. I could and will put you out of business you bastard!" There was laughing which didn't help with Kaiba's anger."Yes, I guess your right. To bad I know everything before it happens so I can strike back. There's a banquet for the celebration of me taking over your little girl's company. I'm sure you'll come. There's an invitation on your desk. Bring Kitty. I know she'll be delighted." The line was silent as the call ended and Kaiba pocketed his cell."Bastard..." He hissed under his breath. **How could he have known what Kitty had planned? Did somebody tell? But it was only him and her body guards.** The limo stopped in front of the mansion. The door opened and Kaiba stepped out."Is Mokuba asleep?" Kaiba asked the maid who took his coat."No, sir. He's been waiting till you got home." As if on cue Mokuba came running around the corner."Big brother!" Mokuba glomped Kaiba, knocking him to the floor."Mokuba, your getting a little old for this. Pretty soon you'll smother me to death." Kaiba said while ruffling up Mokuba's hair. Mokuba only smiled."You got a letter! It's from Sakura! The mail was delayed so it got here _really_ late but aren't you glad you got it?!" Kaiba got up quickly when he said that."What letter? Where?" Mokuba went searching in his jacket and handed it to Kaiba. He quickly opened it, his heart racing. **How long ago was this written?****   
  
**"Hey Seto, can you read it aloud so I can see what she had to say to? I miss her." Kaiba smiled and pocketed the letter regretfully."Not this time Mokuba. Go to bed, I have to still work a little in my office here." Mokuba pouted which made Kaiba chuckle."It's ok. Just go to bed and maybe I'll take you out to lunch from your school." Mokuba smiled."Ok, Seto. You gotta tell me about the letter then over lunch. Night." Mokuba walked up the stairs and into his room. Kaiba walked upstairs and went into his office. He undid his tie and threw it to the side and unbuttoned his shirt a little. He unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled them up to the middle of his forearm. He sighed and took off his belt, tossing that aside also. Finally, Kaiba collapsed into his high back leather chair and took out the letter._'Dear Kaiba,  
  
Hello! It's Sakura in case you don't know. :) I know, I know.... I miss you a lot and Mokuba too. I'm sorry I couldn't write for a long time becuase work got to me. Now I understand why you were such a smartass when we first met. :P Well, turns out I'm not going to be in America that long anymore. Appears that some of my old enemies are going to put me out of business and take me out. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I love you. I hope you get this letter soon. I've been dying to see you or at least talk to you. Now, I don't know what's going to happen. Whatever befalls me, don't worry. And don't come here just thinking you can protect me! Endangering you is the last thing I want to do! Just worry about Mokuba now! I hope you still have the necklace I gave you. I think of you everyday and I hope that reminds you of the love I've shared with you. Kaiba, this is my first letter I write to you but it might as well be the last. Yoshio Amaki was my boss when I worked for him in America before I came to Japan and met you. When I came back, I thought I could quit. Our contract with eachother was done but the dealings with him isn't apparently. He wanted me to do one last job but I turned it down. He, of course, did not take it lightly. Watch out for him. He's dangerous. Keep an eye on yourself, Mokuba, and my brother. Don't forget me as I'll never forget you.  
  
Sakura Motou _

_P.S.  
Don't worry. I'll keep good care of myself. Don't slack off on work! And at the same time spend time with Mokuba! Oh, and before I forget, stop being mean to Jounouchi, Honda, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura! Anzu....... Torture her well................__ Have fun'_

_   
  
_Kaiba's hands trembled. Besides the last part of the letter, it gave him a heavy heart. This was over a two years ago. **Just what had delayed the mail this long? She was connected to Yoshio Amaki but what did he do to turn her into this other girl, Kitty? Was she actually Kitty for sure though?** Kaiba sighed and put the letter down, looking up at the ceiling. He looked on his desk to find the invitation to the formal party. He grumbled and tore it open looking at the gold lettering. It was as Yoshio said. He would be going but why would Kitty want to go also if she plans to take his company away from him? He glared at it as if he could burn the vile paper with his sight alone. **Only one way to find out, call her.** Kaiba picked up his cell and dialed the arcade's number after searching through a phone book.Kitty sat on the DDR machine panting for breath. She had played the whole time after Kaiba had left and it was almost past midnight. She sighed and poked the arrow making it light up. The DDR machine began to play music as it sat explaining how to play. She was alone now. Her guards had been dismissed and Kiriyoko should be half way to America by now. Kitty sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest."Why does everyone think I'm Sakura?" Kitty whimpered till her phone rang. She picked it up sadly."Hello?" Kitty said glumly."Sakura? It's Kaiba. Did you recieve an invitation?" Kitty sighed."I'm not Sakura and no I haven't recieved any kind of invitation. Why would I even get one? To one of your slumber parties?" Kitty asked dryly. Kaiba grunted."No, Yoshio Amaki is holding some kind of formal party and I'm going. He was saying that your going so I assumed that you recieved one." Kitty thought for a moment."Well, I would go but I have no fancy dress. Also, those things are very boring, a complete waste of my time, and I don't want to hear his ass boasting of his so called 'great achievment' of stealing a company." Kaiba smiled but of course Kitty wouldn't know."Good. Be ready to buy a dress tommorow morning. I'll send a limo for you. Your coming with me." Kitty had no time to protest becuase Kaiba had already hung up. She moaned and put away her cell phone."You asshole..." Kitty said angrilly. She felt like she would cry. What happened earlier with Kaiba had hit her hard. She wanted him. She knew it now more than ever. **But why?** She had just barely met him. And him calling her Sakura hurt her the most. **I'm not Sakura. He's only calling me that becuase I remind him of his past love.** Kitty sighed and lay down on the DDR machine."I'll just take a nap" Kitty said with a yawn and closed her eyes, sleeping till the next day.Kaiba got up out of his chair when the sun came in through the windows. He hadn't slept a wink. He was too busy trying to look up all he can on Yoshio Amaki and Sakura but nothing new came up. Not even anything that hinted that something was out of the ordinary. He yawned and grabbed his coat that the maid left on a chair for him. He slipped it on and opened the door, stepping out and pulling out his cell."Pull my car around front. I'll be driving for today." Then Kaiba put away his cell. He walked towards the exit of the mansion and immediately put a hand to cover his eyes from the bright sun."Mr. Kaiba, your car awaits." A servent said while opening the door for him."Did you send a limo for Sakura yet?" Kaiba said gruffly. The servent started to look nervous."No one answered at all sir. Perhaps she's asleep?" Kaiba growled and got into his car. **Doesn't that woman know how to get up and answer a door?** He immediately sped out of the driveway and drove off towards the arcade.Yugi woke up and fixed his bed. He prodded Yami to wake up but he only moaned and turned over. Yugi chuckled and sat on the bed."Yami, if you don't get up then Sakura will have to leave." Yami was up faster than you could say woah. He was looking around franticly then, as realization set in, he hit Yugi over the head with a pillow."Will you stop doing that?! I don't care about Sakura like that anymore! And also she's not here!" Yugi laughed while running downstairs avoiding Yami's barrage of fllying pillows."Sure you don't!" Yugi yelled from downstairs. Yami grumbled as he fixed his bed and changed into different clothes. Yugi was already cooking his own meal when Yami finally came downstairs."What took you so long? You know we do have to keep up the store while Grandpa is gone." Yugi said with a smile. Yami grinned a little forcefully."Yugi, why do you continue to bother me with your sister?" Yugi looked up at him innocently."Becuase you still like her." Yami was beet red."I do not!""Do too!""Do not!""Do too!""I do not and that's final!" Yami yelled out with all his strength. Yugi was stunned into silence and went back to cooking his eggs."I'm sorry. I just think that if I keep saying that she's here, someday it will come true." Yugi said silently."No, I'm sorry for yelling. I lost my temper." Yami said sheepishly. He still had a hard time apoligizing after being pharaoh and all. Yugi looked back at Yami and smiled. Yami smiled back and sat down to eat his breakfast.Kaiba parked the car in front of the arcade. It was still closed. He grumbled as he knocked. No answer. Kaiba then rung a bell. Still no answer. After being clearly annoyed from standing outside and ringing the bell numerous times, he finally kicked it open. Inside was still kinda dark but he stepped in and looked around. The lounge was empty along with whatever connecting doors there were. Kaiba grumbled more as he came back towards the front of the arcade and saw the DDR machine still on. And what do you know..... Kitty was laying there like nothing ever happened. Kaiba walked up to her briskly and kneeled down. She breathed in and out softly, her hair spread out before her. She was peaceful and very stunning to Kaiba's eyes. His gaze softened as he stared into her face. Time seemed to pass by quickly and Kitty woke up with Kaiba staring at her."What the hell are you doing?" Kitty asked. She was creeped out by the fact that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was staring at her. His gaze hardened again."You were supposed to be up already." Kaiba said as he got up and acted like his jacket was dirty. Kitty got up sleepily and saw his shirt slightly open still from last night."Hold on, I'll be back after I change." Kaiba smirked."Would you like me to help?" Kitty blushed lightly and glared."You would." Kitty then opened a door, stepped inside, and slammed it shut behind her. Kaiba chuckled."I have." Kaiba said with amusement. He looked around and decided that he needed to clean up to. Kaiba then started to look around the arcade for a bathroom. The one open to the public was locked so that left him with the backrooms. He walked around for what seemed like hours until he finally found one."Damn arcade. You need a damn map to navigate a simple bathroom." Kaiba opened the bathroom while grumbling. Kaiba's eyes widened to see Kitty in the shower."What hell you perv!!! Get out! Get **OUT**!!" Kitty yelled and finally threw her shoes at him. He quickly ran out and slammed the door shut."Hey! It's not my fault you don't lock the door!" Kaiba yelled at the closed door. The shower turned off and Kitty came out with a towel wrapped around her body."Pervert! Get outta my way! I'm going to my room and if you go in there too, I swear I'll _kill _you!" Kitty said with a threatening tone."Why don't you just lock the damn door!?" Kitty looked back at him from over her shoulder."I don't have locks for any door in here except the one separating my house to the arcade and the front and back doors." Kitty then walked in her room and slammed it shut. Kaiba growled and went into the bathroom and slamned it shut.Kitty slipped on her essentials then looked through her drawers. She found a white long sleeved button down collared shirt and slipped it on. She searched in the drawers more and pulled out black slacks. Kitty slipped it on and put on some black shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and sweat dropped."I fucking look like a caterer." Kitty sighed and stepped out of her room to see Kaiba stare at her."Going out somewhere special?" Kaiba asked coldly. Kitty scoffed and poked him in the chest."Look, just becuase you want to buy me some fancy ass dress, don't mean you can insult me. If you have nothing nice to say, then **DON'T** say it." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her."Then I can't really say nothing all day." Kitty slumped and walked away."You know what? Forget it. Your difficult." Kaiba followed her silently out the arcade. She took out some keys and locked the doors and pulled down a cage thing and locked those to."So, where's the limo?" Kitty asked as she walked towards him. Kaiba pointed to the blue 67' Fastback Mustang right in front of them. Kitty chuckled."You sure know how to travel in style. Too bad I've seen it so many times that I'm not impressed." Kaiba scoffed and got into the driver's side. Kitty opened her door and got in."Gee, thanks for being such the gentalman." Kaiba smirked."Whatever." He started the car and left the arcade. The ride was silent. Kitty stared out the window and figeted uneasily. Kaiba made no looks at her and kept his whole mind on driving. Traffic was hectic in Domino tonight and was going by slowly."Kaiba, how long have you driven?" Kitty asked nervously. She was so jumpy that when he switched gears she made a small scream."Calm down. I've driven since I was eighteen so don't worry." Kitty laughed forcefully."I'm sorry but I don't enjoy being in a car that much. For some reason, it's scary. I'm still not used to it..." Kitty sighed and gripped her seat tightly while staring out the window. Kaiba looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. The traffic wasn't going to move for a while anyways. He leaned back and tried to relax."Would you stop figeting? It's making me nervous." Kaiba scolded her. He looked over at her and gasped when she was gripping herself with her eyes shut tightly."Sakura! Open your damn eyes! I'm here so nothing's going to happen dammit!" Kitty opened her eyes and the look of pure terror was written across her face. She smiled forcefully."I'm sorry.... It happens all the time... Just ignore me..." Kaiba grumbled and pulled over at the side. He shut the car off and took off his seat belt. Kitty was enraptured within her fears that she didn't notice. Kaiba took off her seatbelt and pulled her over into his lap, holding her tightly."Look, your fine when I'm here so just calm down. I'll protect you." Kitty relaxed a little. She opened her eyes and noticed that the car wasn't moving and she was on Kaiba's lap. Kitty blushed like mad."Kaiba, I'm sorry. I'll get back to my seat now..." She pushed away from him and quickly got into her seat, avoiding his eyes. He was silent."The store is close anyways. Let's walk the rest of the way." Kitty looked up and but Kaiba had already gotten out of the car. She screamed when a car sped by, barely missing Kaiba."Watch were the hell your driving!!" Kaiba yelled at the car. He grumbled and opened the door for Kitty. She didn't get out."Hey! I thought you wanted to walk!" Kaiba bent down to look inside and saw that Kitty was gripping her head, eyes shut tight, and crying. He quickly held her to him."Nooooo...... Stop it!" She screamed and quickly pulled away from him."Fine." Kaiba got up and slammed the door. **What is wrong with her?** He leaned against the car totally pissed. Kitty cried in the car. The flashbacks that seized her when the car almost hit Kaiba was haunting her now.---Flashback---Sakura was just exiting a large company sized building and got into her limo. She sighed and stroked her now swollen belly. She was almost due. She smiled happily. When she arrived at the mansion, she was once again in a good mood. The door opened for her and a hand was held out to her. Sakura took it as she was helped out of the car."Sakura, you have a formal dinner that you must arrive to. Please get ready." Sakura sighed and looked the man."Who's it for now?" she asked tiredly."It's for Yoshio Amaki." she grumbled unhappily. Her mood was surely spoiled. She rushed into the mansion and half ran/walked to her room. She quickly slipped on a black formal dress especially made for her stomach. Sakura looked herself over in the mirror and smiled."Seto, if only you can see me now. You'd be proud." She quickly walked to the front door and back to the limo.---Flashback quickly going to the party---Sakura sighed as she listened to Yoshio rant on and on about his newest achievement. He smiled and the spotlight landed on Sakura, surprising her."And to this young lady, I'd like to thank you on behalf of the Amaki Enterprises. You are truely one of our greatest assets. It is sad to see you break off from us so soon." The room clapped for her and she put on her fake smile. **Yoshio, I'm so going to kill you.....** After the speech ended, the whole room got up and was involved in discussions everywhere. Yoshio came over to Sakura and took her hand."I'm glad you came. How is dinner so far? Is it to your liking?" Yoshio kissed her hand and let it go gently. She scowled."Yoshio, what is the reason you bring me here? Is it for the soul purpose as to annoy me with this?" She motioned to everything around her. He smiled and laughed."Oh, no. Not at all. It's to see you off on your last day with us. The whole organization will be heart broken to see you go. And with a child! Who was the lucky man?" Yoshio smirked. Sakura scowled once more."It is not your business who it is. I don't want to be involved with anyone like you if it will come back around on my kid." Yoshio smiled menacingly."Yes, I suppose it is. I'll miss you. You are truely one of a kind..." He whispered threateninly to her. She frowned and left the party. The limo was waiting for her and she got in. **Something about what he said was disturbing.** The limo sped away to go back to the mansion but then there was loud honking. A semi-truck was speeding right at the limo. The driver backed up quickly so the impact was mostly away from Sakura. She was screaming. All she saw was the truck's grill come right in front of her before she blacked out."I'm sorry sir. She's in acoma and from the looks of it, she's not gonna come out of it for awhile." Sakura was in total darkness but she was aware of voices. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was totally alone."Be sure she get's the best of care doctor." Yoshio said. **What's happening? How's my baby?! Can't you all hear me!****   
  
**"I'll be sure sir. I'm sorry about the child also. He is.... in critical condition. He might not survive." **What!!!** Sakura was yelling within her head but no one could hear. No one was there. Silent tears was passed until she was again put to sleep."Don't worry Sakura. I'll make sure you'll never wake again..." Yoshio whispered into her ear after the doctor left.---End Flashback---Kitty's shoulder's shook with rage and sadness. He took it all away. He took everything. Kitty's tears ceased as she realized where she was. It was no longer in a hospital. No longer in bed. She was able to do anything, say anything. She wiped her tears away and stepped out of the car."Are you done?" Kaiba asked. Kitty winced at the sound of his voice. She looked up into his eyes and quickly looked back at the ground."Let's go. You've wasted more time than what was needed." Kitty followed Kaiba silently. He kept looking back at her but didnt' say anything. **Why was she crying just from a short drive?** Kaiba sighed as he stopped and turned around. Kitty bumped into him and quickly stepped back."What's wrong with you?" Kitty kept avoiding his gaze so he held her chin up."Sakura, talk to me." She held in her tears and shut her eyes."Stop calling me that. I'm not her. I'm just not...." She collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears. Kaiba knelt down and picked her up. He held her and stroked her hair."Sakura, listen to me. No matter what you say, I'm going to call you by your real name. Now stop crying. Your safe with me. Why won't you listen to me?" Kaiba said quietly into her ear. Kitty sniffled."You weren't there. You don't know what it was like so I can cry." Kaiba sighed as she dried up her tears again. She smiled weakly and got up. Kaiba stood next to her."Come on, let's go now. I'm fine." Kitty said. Kaiba looked at her a second then led her into a store."Ok, now pick out a dress." Kitty gasped at the assortment of dresses in the store. Two ladies stepped up to them."Take her in to get fitted and find a suitable formal. Make it snappy." Kaiba said to the women. They quickly grabbed Kitty and led her to the back of the room."Wait! Kaiba!" Kitty was quickly hustled away. Kaiba chuckled at her and looked at the watch. This shouldn't take that long. Kaiba found a leather seat in front of a mirror with two doors on each side. Kitty was pushed out of the door on the left. She was wearing a short red dress that hugged her curves and was in a v-neck. There were no sleeves. Kaiba smirked at her blushing face."Looks nice but I don't want anyone oggeling you, but me." Kitty growled at him and walked into the door at the right. Kaiba chuckled. He was enjoying the embarassment she was being put through. Being paraded around in front of him just until he agreed on something wasn't exactly fun on Kitty's part. She came out again with a long black dress that showed most of her back and wrapped around her neck as a collar. Again no sleeves. She was blushing and kept her front to him."Turn around. How am I supposed to know what I'm buying." Kaiba said while smirking. She glared at him and turned. Her bra strap showed at the middle of her back."No, this dress won't due. It's not the kind I'm looking for." Kitty glared and stomped back into the back room. She stepped out again after making Kaiba wait impatiently. She had a small smile. She was wearing a halter top dress made of silk that stopped at her ankles. It shimmered it the light. It was a dark red color that reminded him of wine. It was strung up in the back and although dark, there was cherry blossom patterns embroidered on the dress. She was breathtaking."Well? Aren't you going to say anything this time or is it that much of a damage on your ego?" Kitty asked grumpily. His eyes were wide and he could only stare at her. Kitty started to fidget."Fine, I'll go change again. You don't have to say anything cuase I know you don't like it." Kitty turned to go into the room again till Kaiba pulled her back. She gasped."No, its perfect. How much is it?" Kitty blushed lightly and pulled her arm out of his grip. She avoided his gaze."Almost five thousand dollars...." She mumbled. The two women stepped out of the room with tired looks. Apparently trying to get Kitty to cooperate was a little violent."You there, I'll take this one. Now get me a suit." The two women looked at eachother, smiled, and ushered Kitty back into the room. Kaiba smirked. He loved making her irritated. **It was........ how shall I put it........... fun.** Kitty came back out with her original clothes while holding the dress. The two women brung out a black tux. Apparently, they already knew Kaiba's size. Kitty grumbled as they rung up the two items."Kaiba, I swear I'll get you back." Kaiba smirked at her remark and she took the bag. They walked outside and breathed in the air."Gah! Inside was too stuffy! Do you go there all the time?" Kitty asked Kaiba gruffly. Kaiba looked down at her."Yes." He said curtly and started walking back to the car. She sighed."Your difficult to talk to you know." Kitty said as she caught up with him. Kaiba only slowed his pace so they were walking side by side."The dinner is tommorow night. Be ready this time or you'll be in big trouble." Kaiba said silently. Kitty sighed."Look, you don't own me, so stop acting like you do." Kitty looked up at his face which still bore that cold expression."For tommorow night I do, wether you like it or not." Kaiba quickened his pace again angrily and it seemed like forever till the car came into view. Kaiba held the door open for Kitty. She took a deep breath and got in. He closed the door and got into the driver's side."Your not going to freak out on me again now are you?" Kaiba asked monotonously. Kitty looked down at her hands."No." she said sadly. **If only he knew. But would he even understand? Would he even care?** Kitty sighed and closed her eyes. **No, he wouldn't.** The car engine started and was soon on the way back to the arcade. Kitty went into a deep slumber thankfully. Kaiba kept looking down at her to make sure she didn't try anything. Surprisingly, she fell asleep. He sighed as he went faster to their destination.Kaiba pulled up to the arcade and shut off the car. He undid his seatbelt and leaned over to Kitty. She was still fast asleep. She mumbled and small tears escaped her eyes, running down her cheeks. Kaiba's heart panged at the sight. It hurt to know that the one you love is there but there's nothing you can do cuase she doesn't remember the promises they made to eachother. He wiped away her tears and gently shook her awake."Wha? We're here already?" Kitty asked sleepily. She slipped off the seatbelt and got out of the car. Kaiba got out of the car also just about when she was searching through her keys. She unlocked the black gate thingy and opened that, then started to search through more keys for the door."Give me that. Which is it?" Kaiba asked roughly as he took the keys. She was too tired to even know what the hell was going on or to make any protest."The one with the red plastic thing on it." He sighed. He found it and opened the door. She walked in and found the nearest couch and collapsed into it. Kaiba sighed as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He threw the keys on the table and sat next to her. He reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. Kaiba flipped through the channels not really finding much of anything interesting."Why are you still here? I thought you would leave." Kitty said as she flipped over so she was on her back, looking up at him. He smirked."Not my fault. I'm bored and I took today off just to be with you. Thanks to you, I couldn't take my little brother out for lunch." Her eyes widened."I'm _soooooo_ sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Kaiba smirked. Seeing her beg for forgiveness was somewhat pleasing."Not that big of a deal. I can still pick him up after school." He shrugged. Kitty looked down at her fists. She was awake now."What made you cry in the car?" Kitty's face looked pained. It's like what he said was a smack across the face."It was nothing. Just a memory that's all." Kaiba was curious now."About what?" Kitty sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees while staring at the T.V."Well, there was this pregnant girl, she was getting ready for a party held by Yoshio. I guess she was leaving his organization on account of her kid. At the party, he said something to her and it disturbed her a lot so she left. While in the limo, there was suddenly honking then there was a semi driving into it. It was scary then all went black. She woke up to hear Yoshio and I think a doctor talking. They were saying she was in acoma and stuff. I guess there was something wrong with her baby. She was trying to yell out, trying to scream..... No one could hear me......." Kitty cried but she continued."Yoshio then whispered that I'd never wake up again. Everything then faded away into nothing. Everything was gone." Kitty sighed."I don't know why I'm telling you this. It was nothing. Nothing at all. I shouldn't worry about this." She looked over at Kaiba. His face was hidden."Kaiba?" She uncurled and leaned towards him, trying to look at his face. He suddenly pulled her close and buried his face into her neck. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her move."Kaiba... Let go. You're scaring me..." Kitty said through her tears. He held her face with one hand."Just let me have this one. Don't push me away this time." Kitty was still, then she relaxed. He held her close. She felt so calm in his arms. **Why did I ever refuse him in the first place?** **This just feels so..... right.****   
  
**"Kaiba, why are you acting like this? It's not your fault." Kaiba was rigid and he got up. His back was to her and her heart clenched. His whole aura seemed so cold and foreboding."I have to go pick up Mokuba now." He left without another word. Kitty felt like he left her for good. Like a big piece of her world was gone. It felt so heart wrenching. She cried into her hands. Was it becuase of what she said? Was it becuase he thinks she messed around on him? **Wait, but we're not together so why am I saying these things?** Kitty was so confused. **Who am I? What am I doing here?** She cried herself to sleep trying not to think of the memories of the past.Kaiba sat in the car clenching the steering wheel. He hadn't moved since he got in the car. **Was it my kid? Did she find someone else then got pregnent? Did she move on then suddenly had it taken from her?** It didn't matter what the answer was. The fact remained.  
She was pregnent. She lost it. Simple as that, yet, at the same time, not that simple. She was in America and he was in Japan. **How could she possibly get pregnant?** Kaiba punched his horn. It didn't beep cuase the key wasn't even in but the button broke. He tore it off and threw it in the seat beside him. They did do it before she left. There's a chance it was his kid. He had a kid and didn't know it."Why didn't you say anything to me? Why did you hide it from me? Why couldn't you just trust me?" Kaiba asked frustratingly to himself. He grumbled. She lost it becuase of a fucking semi. It seemed to convient to happen _right_ after the party. Then it all snapped into place."Yoshio...." Kaiba whispered to thin air. **He was messing with her somehow. He did all this to her but what did he do to make her forget? How could this happen?** He started his car and drove towards Domino High to get Mokuba. I guess I'll find out at the party.Mokuba was talking with his friends in front of his school. He laughed and started to tell them little stories that any other boy would be proud to tell. They chatted more and more waiting for the bus. There was a honk and Mokuba looked up. It was Kaiba who stood next to his Mustang."Seto!" Mokuba said happily. He waved good-bye to his friends and rushed to his brother."I thought you were busy today since I didn't see you at lunch. What's up?" Mokuba said with a cheerful smile. Kaiba smiled weakly and got into the car. Mokuba was puzzled and little worried. He got into the car. Kaiba started the car and pulled out, speeding towards the mansion."Seto, are you ok? You don't look to good." Kaiba smirked."I'm fine. Sakura said she missed us in the letter. It was more than two years ago." Mokuba gasped and smiled."Then why aren't you happy? Did something happen?" Kaiba laughed which scared Mokuba a little."No, nothing at all. Just let me drive. I need to think." The tension grew but Mokuba kept silent. He knew better than to bug him when he's like this. Kaiba pulled into the mansion's driveway."Mokuba, I'm going to work in my office. I don't want to be disturbed. Do you understand?" Mokuba was definently worried now."Seto, what's wrong? You're scaring me..." Mokuba cluthched his bag tightly as Kaiba looked over at him. Never in his life did he see Kaiba with that glint in his eyes. It was like he was gone; like he was lost."I'm fine Mokuba." Kaiba got out of the car leaving a very disturbed Mokuba.Kaiba sat typing on his computer. A monthly report sat at his desk that needed reviewing and financial reports littered most of the desk top. He sighed and picked up a folder. Kaiba skimmed the contents inside and then continued to type. There was a soft knock on the door. Kaiba ignored it but the knocking gradually became louder."**WHAT**?!!!" shouted Kaiba. The door opened and a servent stuck his head in through the door."Sir, Mokuba sends me to tell you he will be at a friend's house for the remainder of the evening." Kaiba glared at the servent."Why didn't he tell me himself?" Kaiba asked, the coldness seeping through his very words."He was afraid he'd get you mad." The servent was then waved away. Kaiba sighed and hung his head in shame. Mokuba was just afraid of him right now. Kaiba got up and stared outside the window. The sun wasn't as high as before. It was around six or seven P.M. Kaiba shook his head and then plopped into his chair. Tommorow would be an eventful evening. Little did he know the surprises and heartbreak that awaited him at the party."Is everything like I planned?" Yoshio said into a cell phone."Yes, sir. I'm confindent that everything is to your liking." A deep voice said on the other end. Yoshio smiled sinisterly."I'm sure you'll come through. Have our organization ready on stand by. Sakura and Kaiba are not to know what is happening." Yoshio said while standing up and looking out his window."Yes, sir." Yoshio ended the call and pocketed his cell phone. He smiled down at the city. A knock sounded on the door."Come in." Yoshio said without looking back. The door was opened and a soft click was heard as the person closed it behind them."Daddy, do I really get to see her?" Yoshio smiled. He turned around to see a ten year old boy. He had ocean blue eyes, black hair that was combed back like Yoshio's and an innocent look. He was wearing a black suit."Yes, you do. Remember what I said to expect so don't be shocked." The little boy smiled."Thank you Daddy!" The little boy ran up and got him into a hug. Yoshio laughed and held him close."Remember what I said Hiro. Don't get upset. Just be patient and everything will come back later." Yoshio said with a smile. The little boy Hiro said ok and then left the room. This will be most interesting. Yoshio turned back to the window and pulled out a picture of Kitty."This will be most interesting my love." Yoshio kissed the picture and laughed evilly.Kitty woke up at eight, after the phone rang. She moaned and sleepily walked towards the phone by the front counter."Hello?" Kitty said groggily into the reciever."Kitty? It's Kiriyoko. I called to see if you're coming to the party that Yoshio is hosting. I'm going and I wanted to see if you'd come too because I miss you." Kitty giggled."Yes, I am actually. Kaiba is taking me. Actually, forcing me to go but I guess I can come on my own will now." Kitty said with a laugh. There was silence on the other line."Kiriyoko? Is everything alright?" Kitty asked worriedly. There was a shuffle in the background noise."Yes, everythings fine. I just.... I don't know." Kiriyoko said sadly on the other end. Kitty woke up fully now."Kiriyoko, what is it? Just tell me. You can trust me." There was a sniffle then Kiriyoko finally replied."Kitty, I love you. Being this far from you is just so hard. Why can't I be more to you than a sister?" Kiriyoko said through her tears. Kitty sighed."Kiriyoko, I told you how I felt the first time I met you. My heart belongs to someone else even if I don't remember who it is. I'm sorry but you will be nothing more than a sister to me no matter what you do." Kitty said calmly. There was crying."Ok........ I guess I'll see you at the party then." Kitty smiled weakly."See you." Kitty then hung up the phone with a heavy heart. She looked up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers she would ever need."I'm sorry but my heart is no longer mine to give." Kitty smiled and then leaned on the counter, hiding her face behind her hand. **But who was the one to take it away from her?** Kitty was still tired and weak. She sighed and walked towards her room and plopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.Jounouchi stared out a window silently. Honda was rooming with him again. He laid on his own bed throwing a baseball boredly against the wall, bouncing it off of the wall, and catch it again. Jounouchi turned at watched Honda repeat his actions."Jounouchi, what do we used to do on our free time?" Jounouchi snapped out of his daze."What?" Honda repeated the question."Oh! Uh..... I don' know. Play games?" Jounouchi said patheticly. Honda looked up at him."Then how come we not doin that now?" Jounouchi thought for awhile till the phone rang. Jounouchi snatched it up and answered."Hello?" A giggle was heard on the other end."Hey cutie. It's me, Mai!" Jounouchi smiled."Hey Mai! I was just thinkin of ya! What's up?" Honda sighed as Jounouchi chatted with Mai again."Love struck puppy...." Honda growled to himself. He put down the baseball and looked under his pillow for a magazine. When he found it, he flipped onto his back and started to read the 'Video Gamer's Monthly' as Jounouchi droned on in the background. It was hours till Jounouchi finally hung up the phone with a heavy heart."So what's up now Jounouchi?" Honda asked as he read the column on the reviews of upcoming games. Jounouchi sighed and Honda looked up at him finally. Jounouchi looked tired. His eyes were red and he looked pale."Jounouchi? You alright?" Jounouchi looked down at him."Naw, I'm fine. I'm going to bed." Honda looked at him oddly."Alright but we talk about what happened in the morning, alright?" Jounouchi agreed and turned around in his bed and closed his eyes to sleep. Honda set his magazine on the floor and turned off the light so both of them could rest for the new job tommorow.Sakura sat playing the piano with a gentle tune. She was happy again. Her stomach was noticeably small again and everything seemed fine. Yoshio stepped through a door and Sakura immediately stopped playing. She made no sound and didn't acknowledge that he was there."Sakura, I love you. Why won't you believe me?" Sakura turned and glared at him."Is taking my company away from me a way to say I love you? I think not! I know you had that truck crash into me that one night! I know what you did!" Yoshio smirked and closed his eyes."That may be true but how would you go about to prove that? The driver was killed so you'll get no testimony from him." He laughed, making the hair on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end."I told you I don't love you! I told you I will no longer be a part of you! So why do you persist?!!" Yoshio softened his gaze and tried to stroke her face. She flinched and leaned back, not letting his hand touch her."Becuase no matter what you say, you can't escape. Say good-bye while you can. Tonight will be your last night of this life." Yoshio turned and left. Sakura sighed and got up with difficulty. She was still weak after waking up from acoma. Sakura made her way to a chair and sat down. She looked out the window and gazed lovingly at her company."I'm sorry my love. I'll never get to see you again. I'm sorry...." Sakura said sadly. There was shuffling behind her then a click."Make it quick. I don't have all day." Sakura said coldly to the intruder behind her."I'm sorry mistress, this is not what I would have had it." A female voice said. Sakura closed her eyes then there was a loud bang. Everything blacked out and Sakura was gone.Kitty woke up screaming in a mad fit. She cried and cried but she was alone. Kitty shivered and tried to calm her nerves. The pictures of her nightmare was all to real. She looked over at the clock on the table and saw it was five A.M. Kitty sighed. It felt like she hadn't slept a wink. She kicked off the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She showered and walked back to her room in a towel. Kitty rummuged through the drawers and realization dawned on her. The party was today and the clothes were in the lounge Kitty growled irritatedly and rushed to the lounge. She quickly snatched at the bag and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. She slipped on the dress. It would take most of her day getting ready. There was a ring and Kitty rushed out to open the arcade's front door. It was Jounouchi and Honda."Oh, hi guys. Ummmm........ You can clean up the place and I'm leaving sometime tonight so both of you will be working solo." She laughed as the guys rushed in. It was six A.M. Time was passing satifactorly. Jounouchi and Honda quickly started on their tasks as Kitty rushed back into her room. She started to rummage through the drawers and found no jewelry. She sighed."I'm a woman and yet I'm bare. Ra, you mock me..." She mumbled. She started to stick her arm to the very back of her desk and found something cool hit her hand. Kitty brought it out and looked it over. It was a gold armlet with the egyptian eye on it. Kitty smiled. She was glad she found this. It was her treasure. She put it on and started to rummage through her vanity desk again. She finally found baby blue stud earrings, a silver chained necklace with a black heart stone charm, and a silver dragon ring. She slipped all these on. Just finding the jewelry took most of her day. She sighed and rushed to the bathroom, combing out her hair. After what seemed like hours, she started to apply make-up. Jounouchi knocked on the door."What?" Kitty asked as she was finishing up her blush."Kaiba is here to get ready. He says you got his suit." Kitty laughed and opened the door."It's in the lounge. Don't let him see me. It took forever to even look like this." Jounouchi smiled and walked back to the front of the arcade. Kitty shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She almost looked like someone else. Kitty smiled and put her hair up in a bun, letting her bangs hang out on the sides of her face. She searched around the bathroom and found a body spray. She sprayed it on and then stepped out of the bathroom. She rushed back to her room, careful not to be seen. She smiled and searched the top of her closet till her hand hit a shoe box. Kitty jumped up slightly and pulled it down. Kitty opened it and found a pair of black heels. Kitty quickly pulled those out and searched her drawer for lotion. Once found, she put it all over her arms and legs. That took a few seconds and she slipped on the heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked over at the clock. ten A.M. She giggled. Kitty rushed to her personal office and booted up the computer. She had time to fit in some work.Kaiba growled at his appearance in the mirror. He had his tux on, though unbuttoned. His black jacket was laying on the couch just waiting to be put on. Kaiba buttoned up his shirt finally and tucked in within his pants. Honda peeked in every once in awhile just to make sure he was seeing everything correctly. Kaiba had trouble buttoning the sleeves but after what seemed like hours finally got that on. He pulled a tie out of the bag and tied it up easily. He looked around for a clock but found none. He started to mumble and slipped on his shoes again. He picked up his jacket and walked up front. Jounouchi and Honda were busy with the crowd of people inside playing games and calling out orders. He smirked. Her little business is booming. Kaiba looked around and finally spotted a clock on the register. It was almost five P.M."Did I take that long to get ready?" Kaiba mumbled to himself. He thought for a moment then remembered he was on the computer most of the time. He smirked to himself.** I guess it did.** He walked around back and opened the door to Kitty's office. She sat down looking at the computer. She was perfect in his eyes."Ready to leave?" Kaiba asked ruffly. Kitty jumped and looked up with big eyes."It's time to go _already_?" Kaiba smirked and held out his arm. Kitty smiled and shut off the computer quickly and slipped her hand in the crook of his shoulder."Hurry, I think it starts at six." Kaiba said as he walked faster. She looked at him scepticly."Don't you have theinvitation?" Kitty asked a little annoyed. Kaiba didn't answer as they left the arcade and got into the limo waiting out front. The drive was silent. Kitty blushed the whole time trying to keep her eyes off of Kaiba. He just looked so elegant and refined. Kaiba noticed and smirked when he actually caught her staring."What? Am I that much of a show?" Kitty blushed brighter from embarassment and looked away to stare out the window."I'm nervous." Kitty said finally. Her heart was starting to pound the closer the building came into view. The car stopped and the chaffeur opened the door. There was a crowd of Japan's refined and the rich. Kaiba stepped out first and Kitty followed his lead. She clung to his arm automatically which only made him smirk more. She put on a fake smile as they entered the double doors. There were tables everywhere and people were sitting while drinking and discussing business. Everyone turned to look and it was silent for a second before a roar of chatter erupted from the people. Yoshio was no where in sight."May I show you lovely couple to your seats?" A waiter asked with a slight bow. Kaiba nodded slightly and they followed him to a table near the front. The waiter pulled out a chair and seated Kitty. Kaiba sat himself down and immediately was quiet. Kitty yawned and started playing with the utinsils. Kaiba watched on with amusement till the lights went out. Yoshio was on stage and stepped up to the podium."Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming in honor of the Amaki Enterprises' newest edition. With this newest addition, it will greatly increase sales and references for our company; greatly benifitting me. In honor, I'll serve you all dinner. This is a great achievment and I am very proud...." Kitty groaned inaudibly and ignored everything. Kaiba just watched Kitty silently and took in their surroundings also. Everyone was quiet as Yoshio started to give his speech but then there was clapping."Thank you all again and please enjoy your evening." Yoshio finished. He stepped down and blended into the crowd. Everyone was up and talking. Kaiba and Kitty got up and walked on over the the ordearves table."Did you listen at all?" Kitty asked curiously as she slipped a piece of cheese into her mouth. Kaiba looked at her and chuckled."No, not really. He kept repeating himself and I grew bored." Kitty giggled."Excuse me, Sakura?" Kitty looked behind her and saw Yoshio. He had a smug smile on his face which irritated Kitty greatly."Yes?" Kitty asked sweetly trying not to act disgusted. Kaiba growled and watched them intently standing beside Kitty."Well, I'd like to introduce you to someone who should bring back many memories. Hiro? Would you come here please?" Kitty looked over to who he was calling over. She gasped as a little boy rushed over towards them. Yoshio put a hand on his shoulders firmly."This is little Hiro. Hiro, this is your mother, Sakura." Kitty was shocked as was Kaiba. The little boy smiled happily."Mommy?" Kitty was silent and she leaned down and then quickly enrapped him into a hug. He happily returned it with a big smile."What happened? I thought you died...." Kitty said through her tears. Yoshio smiled then looked up at a very shocked Seto."You see Sakura, after your accident I kept him with me and raised him. Not long after you came out of acoma though you met with a tragic accident and I was handed cutody of our son." Kitty's blood ran cold as she got up. Her eyes were hollow."What have you done?" she asked quietly. Yoshio kept his smile."Sakura, if you don't believe me then you may take a blood test to see. You are the mother." Kitty's expression turned grim."Your not the father. You can't be..." Yoshio chuckled."Run along now Hiro. Take the limo home. Me and mommy have to discuss a few things." Hiro smiled."Ok daddy!" Hiro ran off and out the doors. Yoshio turned back to Kitty with a smirk."Yoshio, what kind of sick game is this?" Kaiba asked icily. Kitty looked down, hiding her face. **How could she share a child with him?** He wasn't the father. She knew that for sure."Sakura, say good-bye dear. I hold our son over your head." Yoshio said as he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Kitty was silent and Kaiba ran after him, trying to get ahold of Yoshio. He had completely disappeared. There was a crash and people ran around screaming. There was gun shots and people in black suits with masked faces were coming through the top of the building on ropes. Kaiba rushed over to were he left Kitty."Sakura!" Kaiba yelled out to search for her but his cries were drowned out by the people screaming and yelling, trying to get out of the building. Kitty stood and walked calmly to the middle of the room. Kaiba tried to push past everyone but they kept pushing him back."Sakura!!!" He pushed back with all his might and finally made it to her. The people dressed in suits surrounded her and had various amounts of weapons."Mistress, we are sorry. This is not the path we have chosen." Kitty smiled sadly at them all."No, but all had the will to choose and yet you still go against me." They paused on their advance. Kaiba quickly ran towards the middle and immediately grabbed her around the waist."You will not harm her!" He shouted to them. They stared for a moment but one single female figure walked up to them. She seemed to be the leader of the group."Sakura, our choices are not our own. If you understand then this wouldn't be as hard. Please just try." Kitty laughed."No, no it is not your fault. I'm disappointed though. I've trusted you all and you betray me. My own comrades betrayed me." She smirked as Kaiba let her go. This hit him hard. What Yoshio said most likely is true. She did work for him once and she did leave him to go back."Now, let's end this. I only ask that he be not harmed and my old weapon be brought to me so this is a fair fight." A male figure came forth holding a scythe. He handed it to her, which she took hesitently. Kitty only repeated the words that seemed to come from her very being. Like she's been holding on to them for eternity."Kaiba, go home to Mokuba. He's waiting." Kaiba didn't respond and Kitty glared at him."Go home." Kaiba snapped back into reality and backed up speechlessly. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't ignore this."No, I'm staying." Kitty smiled. Kaiba was then knocked out by a burly man that was behind him. All the people dressed in black then looked back at Kitty."Now come all at once. I asked for this." She swung her scythe quickly and everyone jumped. Kitty rushed at the female as everyone traded blow for blow. It was a man who was down first. He was stabbed in the side, caught in one of Kitty's swings. Kitty gave a battle cry as she charged for the woman again.Kaiba opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by blinding light. He got up painfully and looked around. He was back in his bed like any other day. It was all like a bad dream. **Did any of that even happen?** Kaiba got up and noticed he was still in his dress pants but his shoes and shirt with his jacket was removed. He groaned as a headache greated him. Kaiba walked towards the bathroom to take a shower then quickly changed into the outfit he wore for Battle City. He brought out his cell phone."Bring the limo around front. I'm going in for work today." Kaiba walked out of his room and out the front door. One of the servents opened the limo door and Kaiba stepped in. It would be a long day today. Kaiba watched everything outside the limo fly by as they passed. Finally, Kaiba Corp. came into view and the limo stopped out front. Kaiba stepped out and walked briskly towards the elevator."Mr. Kaiba! There's a call for you waiting on line one when your ready." A secretary greeted him as soon as he stepped off of the elevator. Kaiba grunted as he walked into his office and pressed speaker phone."Kaiba." He said coldly. There was a chuckle."My, don't we sound cheerful this morning?" Yoshio said happily. Kaiba picked up the phone quickly then."Yoshio, I should kill you..." Yoshio only laughed in amusement."Kaiba, do you seriuosly think I sent those people to kill you?" He laughed and Kaiba swallowed dryly."I think not." Yoshio finished with a dark tone. It took all that Kaiba had to not bash the phone in."Yoshio, what kind of sick game are you playing?" There was amusement in Yoshio's tone."Why, whatever do you mean? Are you just mad that Sakura left you for me in America? My, I can't believe that she even loved you for a second." That was it. That's all Kaiba could take."Yoshio, I'm going to take away everything that you ever held dea,r and rip it out of your life like how you did with Sakura." Kaiba hissed and hung up the phone. He sat for a moment then decided to try and calm his nerves with a day of work.Yoshio laughed. **This is proving to be quite a fun game. Oh, yes, fun indeed.** Yoshio looked out over the city. Hiro stepped up to him and looked up at him questioningly."Daddy? Why was mommy saying your not my daddy?" Yoshio smirked as he patted the boy's head."Becuase Mommy doesn't remember anything. I thought you knew that." Hiro was silent."Then who was that other man that was with mommy?" Yoshio suddenly turned serious."That is a very bad man. I want you to stay away from him ok? Daddy doesn't want you to be taken away." Hiro was confused now."But why would I be taken away? Why did that man glare at you like that? Did you do something to make that man mad?" Yoshio chuckled. This kid asked too much questions."Becuase that man will someday take me down. I did something very bad. I was the one who took away mommy's memories but I'm sorry for that. Your mommy just doesn't want to listen." Yoshio said quietly. Hiro's eyes bulged out in surprise."What? But, you said that mommy just had an accident. How did you do that?" Yoshio looked down at him quietly."Did you want to spend the day with Mommy? I bet she's real lonely." Hiro smiled."Yes daddy!" Yoshio smiled. **This would make her feel sorry. She will learn to love me and see that I'm the better man than Kaiba.****   
  
**Kitty awoke in her bed. She rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She was still in her dress but she looked like hell. Her hair was everywhere and her makeup was smuged. She frowned and washed her face. **What happened after I was knocked out?** Kitty shivered at the memories from last night.---Flashback---Kitty fended off the last of the group farely well but her strength was deteriorating fast. If she kept this up, then it'd soon be all over. One guy threw a cup at her which she quickly ducked but was caught in a punch to the stomach. She was on her knees, coughing for air. Her weapon skittered across the floor."Good-bye Mistress." The man said as he raised his sword. Then the unexpected happened. Kaiba knocked him out with a chair to the back of the head. The man fell like a ton of bricks."That's for hitting me earlier." Another man was already pouncing on Kaiba but Kaiba was faster. An elbow to the gut and a swift kick brought him to the ground. Kitty quickly pressed a pressure point and the guy went under. Kitty got up slowly and painfully then looked over to Kaiba."Come on. I'm your only ride home and if your not in the limo by the time I'm there, then I'm leaving you." Kitty frowned as she hurried to the limo. Kaiba was silent and glaring at her the whole time. She opened the door quickly but then fainted as memories seized her. Hiro flooded her mind as images of Hiro running around her mansion laughing came. It was lost memories of Hiro and the painful one of him being taken away. Yoshio claimed he was the father but it wasn't true so Kitty got to keep him but the people that took him away was what kept her crying. Memories flooded by. She snapped her eyes open and saw she was using Kaiba's lap as a pillow."Finally, now get off my legs." Kaiba said coldly to her. Kitty snapped up and backed into a corner. It was all too fast to grasp. He was the one who owned her heart. This man who hated her now more than ever was the love of her life."Kaiba..." Kaiba glared at her."Sakura, don't even speak. I don't want to hear it." Kitty looked down and cried."You don't understand! Kaiba, he's------" Kaiba cut her off."He's what Sakura?! Telling the truth?!! I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong. I take back everything I ever said to you. You don't mean anything to me anymore. I don't love you." Kaiba said coldly, avoiding her gaze. What happened next was unexpected. She fainted. Kitty was once again surrounded by darkness as Kaiba's gruff voice filled her mind.---End Flashback---Kitty swallowed the oncoming tears. No, she can't cry. Not now. Kitty shrugged off the dress and took a shower. She can't cry now, she was too far involved with Yoshio's game to just give up on life. She had to keep going, if not for Kaiba's love then for their child. He didn't want to listen then it was fine with her. As long as she got back Hiro then it will be alright with her. She can live without Kaiba if she had Hiro. **Yes, everything will be fine.** Kitty swallowed her tears."Kaiba's gone but Hiro won't ever leave me..." Kitty said silently to herself. She stepped out of the shower when she was done and wrapped herself in a towel. She rushed to her room and slipped on clothes. After looking herself over in the mirror, she left her room and opened the arcade. Jounouchi and Honda where patiently waiting outside."Oh, you guys are here. I should get you both a pair of keys." Jounouchi and Honda got up dusting off their pants."No, you don have ta. We ok with waitin." Kitty put on a fake smile."No, I'll get you both keys today." She let Jounouchi and Honda in who immediately prepped the arcade for visitors."So how was your time with rich boy?" Jounouchi asked curiously as he turned the power on for the games. Kitty laughed."Not that great." Honda scoffed."Figures. He's always like that. It's normal to everyone now." Honda was checking the equipment for the games one by one and Jounouchi soon joined in when the power was on. Kitty smiled."Well, I'm going to go right now. I'm not going to be hanging around the arcade much becuase I have business. I might be back later. I trust you guys to take care of things." Kitty smiled as the two boys looked at eachother, back at Kitty, then cheered."Now leave it to us! We'll keep this place in tip top shape!" Jounouchi said with a peace sign. Honda jumped in and put in arm around Jounouchi, putting him in a head lock."And I'll make sure this monkey doesn't screw up!" Jounouchi shoved his arm off and the two boys laughed. **Well, they seemed happy.** Kitty smiled and said her good-bye's before leaving the arcade in their hands. She walked to the edge of the street and took a very deep breath. It was still pretty early in the mourning. She power walked towards Yugi's game shop, in hopes that she didn't screw things up with him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was a little............... eh........................... ummmmmmmmmm.................................. yea.......................... I have a very imaginary mind....... Oo Well, R&R please!! :D


	3. Why Give Up So Easily?

Ok, in this chapter on, we all know Kitty is Sakura. So from here on, I'll be refering Kitty as Sakura now instead of saying she is when ppl are talking or thinking instead of what the hell she's doing at the time......... OO ah, forget it! you'll get what i mean when you read the chapter......... --  
  
**suko**: Sakura only regained most of her memories at the end but she still is a complete ditz as far as I think so. Sorry I didn't make that clear, I was just in a hurry at the time. :D Thank you for reading and u flatter me. LoL  
  
**SukiLovesAnime14**: I'm glad you still love the story! Yay! Sorry about the long wait. I just had no power for awhile and I had to take the time to type what I wrote while it was out. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**Bluemoonwolf**: LoL Thank you for reading! And in my eyes, your still the better writer. :D Yea, the kid was just a new twist I decided to put in. It makes things more interesting since Mokuba is older now and Hiro is the only child right now. :D  
  
Thankh you all who reviewed! Now on with the story!  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters but I do own Yoshio, Sakura, and Hiro. If I forgot any of my other OC's just know I own them too cuase I stole their soul.....  
  
**Chapter 3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Sakura walked all alone towards her destination with confidence. It's been too long since she's talked to her brother. Too long since she's seen his innocent face. Sakura wondered if all that she forgotten was all gained back. She stood outside his door and hesitated. She could tell it was still locked. Sighing, she pulled out a hair pin from her back pocket, kneeled down, and started to pick the lock. She was like that for about ten minutes till the lock came undone. That's when she started to hear shuffeling inside. Sakura opened the door with a deep breath and stepped in to see Yugi holding a frying pan, ready to strike.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked surprised and he relaxed. Sakura sighed. Did she really looked that different? **I guess so.** Sakura smiled and looked at her brother."My, you have grown since the last time I've seen you. How are you _little brother_?" Yugi gasped as what she said sunk in."Sakura? Is that really you?" Sakura smiled and held her arms out for a hug. Yugi smiled widely and gladly jumped in her arms, holding her tight."I thought you were in an accident! Kaiba mentioned something like that sometime before." Sakura stiffened but she relaxed her body quickly so she doesn't get him suspicious."Come on brother! I do need air you know! Where's Yami and Grandpa? Are they still here?" Yugi let her go sheepishly and smiled."Yea, Yami is still here but Grandpa is gone for now. Did you want to come with me to wake up Yami?" Yugi asked with stars in his eyes. Sakura smiled. They were together again."Sure, what do you have planned?" Yugi smirked in a Kaibaish way and rushed upstairs, motioning her to follow. Sakura gladly did."Just be quiet while you let me do this. He's very violent." whispered Yugi as he opened the door. Yami was sleeping calmly in his bed, slightly drooling. Sakura stifled a giggle as Yugi sat down beside him and whispered in his ear."Yami...... Sakura is here............. Wake up and say hi........." Yami bolted upright in alertness. He relaxed then was very mad. He threw pillows at Yugi."Yugi! What'd I tell you about that?! Will you stop teasing me?!!!!!" yelled Yami asked he threw more pillows. Yugi was laughing."Your right Yugi, he is violent in the mornings." Yami stiffened and turned around to see Sakura leaning in the doorway."Kitty? Oh, I thought you were someone else for a second." Yugi got up and smiled. Sakura had to supress a laugh herself."Everyone seems to do that today. _Little brother_, can you fetch me an energy drink? I do need a boast in energy you know." Yami's eyes were wide and Sakura smirked. She loved surprising him."Sakura!" He encircled her into a tight hug which made her laugh."Yea, I know. I won't stay long though. I still gotta make copy of keys for Jounouchi and Honda. Their working at my arcade now." Sakura laughed as Yami let her go then blushed when he realized he was only in a pair of boxers."Uh..... I'll be right back. I have to change." Yami said with a slight blush. Sakura stifled a barage of giggles as she stepped out of the room and made her way to the kitchen downstairs. Yugi was looking through the refridge and proudly pulled out a Red Bull."Hah! I've found one!" Yugi exclaimed as he handed it to her. She couldn't stop smiling as she took it and opened it."Yugi, like I said to Yami, I won't be staying long. I hope you don't mind." Yugi smiled."Of course not! I'm just glad you stopped by! You sure fooled me with the fake names though. What was with that?" Yugi asked her innocently. Sakura almost choked on her drink."Oh, Yugi I forgot you don't know. What Kaiba said was true. I was involved in somekind of accident and got amnesia for awhile. I just got back most of my memories but I'm not sure I got it **ALL** back. I'm still struggling." Yugi was shocked yet again."What happened? What was the accident?" Sakura was grim."That's the weird part. I don't remember much but I do dream about it sometimes but that might not be the accident. You never know, there's always a chance." Sakura said with a slight smile. Yami came downstairs with a yawn and was met with Sakura's and Yugi's looks."What? Did I miss something?" Yami asked after silence set in as soon as he stepped within talking range. Sakura set down her now empty can of Red Bull."I'm sorry guys but I have to go now. You two watch yourselve's and be careful. I'll try to stop by more often." Sakura said with a smile and headed for the door. Yugi and Yami followed her in silence and waved good-bye.Sakura was glad she left. Tension within that room before Yami stepped in was too great. She let out a deep sigh and walked her way to the stores in town. It was about half an hours walk from where she was. Sakura moaned and kept walking. At least she didn't have to be in a car. Sakura looked up at Kaiba Corp. as she passed by."I'm sorry Kaiba." Sakura said to herself. She quickened her pace to pass it as fast as she can. Just being around something he owned and knowing he hates you now was painful. **How could this all have happened?** Sakura bumped into a little kid without realizing it."Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Sakura said quickly just in case the parent was around."Mommy! You don't have to apologize." Hiro said while hugging Sakura. Sakura jumped and realized it was her son."Hiro? What are you doing here?" Sakura kneeled down and gave him a proper hug."Daddy said that I can spend the whole day with you. Isn't that great?" Sakura laughed and picked him up."Of course! I'm so glad!" Sakura spun him around happily and set him down."So what are we going to do mommy?" Sakura thought for awhile."Well, I have to do something for my employees at a shop in town. I guess we go there first. Did you want to meet your Uncles?" Sakura said with a glimmer in her eyes. Hiro's eyes sparkled which made Sakura proud."I have Uncles? Really?!" Hiro jumped up and down in excitement and made Sakura laugh. **Maybe just being with him only isn't so bad after all.** Sakura kneeled down, her back facing Hiro."Here. Jump on so I can give you a piggy back ride. It's a long walk." Hiro gladly jumped on and Sakura rose. She walked towards the shop now happier than she's been since she came back to Japan."Mommy? How old is my uncles?" Sakura thought for awhile."Well, your uncles are about twenty years old I think. He's very famous from what I hear leaking in to America when I was still there." Sakura was silent. Hiro sighed happily and rested his head on her shoulder."Mommy, why did you say that daddy isn't my daddy?" Sakura was silent. She didn't expect him to ask so soon."Well, Hiro, Yoshio Amaki isn't your dad. He's only saying that to get to me. Me and Yoshio are fighting I guess you can say." Hiro picked up his head and looked in front of them innocently."If Yoshio isn't daddy, then who is?" Sakura smiled sadly."Hiro, promise me you won't tell Yoshio anything we talk about or do. I need you to promise becuase then he would make me very sad if you told him." Hiro blinked."I promise mommy." Sakura smiled a little."Good boy. I can't tell you your daddy's last name but I can tell you a first name. Is that ok with you?" Hiro smiled."Yes mommy." She smiled more."His first name is Seto. He was with me at the party. Remember him?" Hiro frowned."Daddy said he's a bad man and to stay away from him." Sakura frowned."Yoshio is not your daddy. Can you stop calling him daddy? And Seto is not a bad man. He just doesn't know your his son." Hiro thought for a moment."Then what do I call him?" Sakura thought for a moment. Shit face would be good but that wouldn't be great to hear from a ten year old."Just call him Yoshio or something. Just stop calling him daddy." Hiro smiled."Ok." Sakura smiled. He was easy to get him to understand. Sakura set him down when they were in front of a store. Hiro grabbed her hand which made her smile proud as she opened the door for them."Hello. May I help you?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the old man sitting at the counter."Yes, I would like two extra copies of each key." Sakura said as she laid it on the counter. The man picked it up and examined each key."This should take only about a minute. That'll be twenty dollars and fifteen cents." The old man said as he opened the cash register. Sakura dug through her pockets and handed him a twenty and a one dollar bill."Here you go, and here's your change." The man said as he recieved her money and gave her back change and a reciept. He grabbed the keys and went around back. There were noises of a grinder and then bangs for about five minutes then the old man reappeared with Sakura's order."Here you are and have a nice day ma'am! Cute kid." The old man said as he handed her the keys. She smiled proudly and said her thanks as she left with Hiro still clinging onto her hand."Mommy, that old man was weird." Sakura giggled."You shouldn't call people you don't know weird. It's bad manners." Sakura picked him back up in a piggy back ride and jogged with him."Faster mommy! Faster!" Hiro squeeled out happily as he held his hands out in delight. Sakura smiled and ran with all her strength towards the arcade again. A limo drove by with it's window down. Sakura was too absorbed to notice Kaiba look at her before driving off to the mansion. Sakura was soon out of breath as soon as she arrived in front of the arcade. She held Hiro's hand and opened the doors, careful not to let it hit them on the way out. People were everywhere just waiting to play the games. Sakura held Hiro's hand tightly as they wove through the throng of people. It was awhile till she found Jounouchi and Honda at the counter."Here's the keys guys. How's business?" Sakura asked as she handed them both a set of keys. They clipped it to their belt."Fine, there's just so many people. Hey, who's the kid?" Sakura beemed as she picked up Hiro."Hiro, this is Jounouchi and Honda. Jounouchi, Honda, this is my son, Hiro." Both their jaws dropped when she said this."Whaaaah?!!" said Jounouchi who had a hard time getting what she was saying. Honda closed his mouth but did a double check, comparing child to parent."Well, I see were the hair comes from but the eyes are different. He looks like a chibi Kaiba!!" Honda exclaimed. Sakura hit him over the head."Shut it! Only use the name Seto around him you idiot!" hissed Sakura to the two guys. They gulped."Ok boss." They both said and Sakura smiled triumphuntly. Hiro was confused."Who's Kaiba?" Hiro asked while pulling on her sleeve."No one that you know. Come on. I have to introduce you to your Uncles!" Sakura said. It was nice to have him with her. Especially now. Jounouchi and Honda said no more as they left.  
Sakura tickled Hiro on her shoulders. He laughed and tried to squirm out of her grasp but it didn't work."Ok! Ok! Uncle! I give!" Hiro yelled out between laughter. Sakura laughed as she approached the game shop. There was a limo out front which made Sakura's heart drop. Is **that Kaiba or is that Yoshio to take back Hiro?** Sakura quickened her pace to make sure who it was."Mommy, is that Yoshio?" Sakura was silent as she put him down and held his hand."I don't know. Let's hurry up and get inside. It's almost time for them to close." It was almost six P.M. and Sakura rushed Hiro. They ran inside, ringing a bell as they burst in."Oh, hey Sakura! I see your back! Who's this?" asked Yugi once he spotted the kid. Hiro saluted."I'm Hiro Motou! Nice to meet you!" Yugi chuckled."Is he a lost cousin or just a fan?" Yugi asked Sakura as he looked down at Hiro."Niether. He's your nephew. Meet my son, Hiro." Yugi's jaw dropped but he quickly closed it."Sakura, how many times are you going to surprise me? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you were?" asked Yugi sternly. Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously."Well, I was in a different accident and was in acoma, then when I came to, I find out I had a kid. Then he was taken away then you see, I got into anouther accident and that's when I lost my memories. I think." Sakura smiled. Yugi's eyes softened and he kneeled down towards Hiro."Hello Hiro. I'm Yugi Motou. I'm your uncle." Hiro smiled."You're that guy I see on T.V.! You're my uncle?! How cool!!" Hiro squeeled in delight. Yugi smiled and got up."Who's the father?" Yugi asked Sakura with a smile. Sakura bypassed the question."Can I let Hiro nap in your room? I think he's tired." As if on cue, Hiro yawned, making Yugi chuckle."Sure, but we have to talk as soon as he goes to sleep." Sakura was grim as she carried Hiro upstairs and laid him on the bed."Mommy, do I have to go to sleep? I just got here." pouted Sakura. Sakura smiled down at the kid."No, you don't but I know your tired. Did you want help getting to sleep? You can talk more with Uncle Yugi later." Hiro smiled and nodded."I wanna hear a story! About daddy!" Sakura smiled."Daddy is a great man. He's very loving. He had a hard time admitting he loved me and it took him awhile till he confessed to me finally when we were holding eachother in high school but then mommy had to leave daddy. Which made him very sad." Hiro closed his eyes with a smile. Sakura continued with the story."Mommy never got to see daddy cuase mommy was so busy and so was daddy. They lost contact. We missed eachother very much. Then mommy made a discision. I was going to finally see him. It would make daddy happy again." Sakura smiled down at Hiro. He made her proud to call him son."Daddy should be happy that he has you." Hiro said sleepily. Sakura nodded and sat there, petting his head till he fell asleep. Sakura got up carefully and slipped out of the room to bump into Yami."What's this about a child? I see our little girl has grown up faster than what we first thought!" Sakura smiled and poked Yami in the ribs."Shush. He's sleeping. You can see him when he wakes up." They walked down quietly downstairs and slipped into the living room. Yugi was already sitting there talking with Kaiba, who sat on a couch. Sakura stiffened but she walked in with a fake smile, sitting next to Yugi."He's asleep now." Sakura said softly to Yugi. Yugi smiled and Yami sat down on the couch that Kaiba sat at. Kaiba sat relaxed but once Sakura showed up, his body stiffened."Sakura." Kaiba acknowledged. Sakura nodded in reply. Yami looked between the two confused."I thought you two were going out." Yami said supiciously. Yugi would have thrown his necklace at him but he knew better. Everyone was quiet for Kaiba's reply."Why don't you ask _her_ what's going on. She seems to know everything." Kaiba said gruffly. Sakura stared at her hands not wanting to meet everyone's gaze. Yugi cleared his throught."Ok..... Sakura you have yet to share how the child came to be." Yugi said hopefully lightening the tension in the room. She smiled weakly."Yugi, everyone knows how to make children. I don't think I need to explain how to do it." Yugi blushed and flicked her forehead."You know what I mean. Who's the father?" Sakura was silent. She didn't want to say who it was especially if it was Kaiba. Most of all, she didn't want to say it in front of him. Yugi noticed she didn't reply but he knew an anwer was an order."Sakura..." Yugi said with a tone like a parent would use on a child who did something wrong. Yami was silent and he could see Kaiba was all ears from the corner of his eye. Everyone was just waiting for her reply."Yugi, I........." Sakura sighed then closed her eyes. She can't keep a secret forever."It's Se---" A cry could be heard from above coming from little Hiro. Kaiba and Sakura where the first to jump up and run to the room to see Hiro crying."**WAAAAAHHHH**!!! There monsters under the bed!" Hiro cried. Sakura tried her best to soothe his nerves but nothing would work."Here, let me try." Kaiba grabbed the nearest stuffed animal in the room and shoved it in Hiro's face. He stopped crying to see a plushie Kuriboh right in front of his face. He looked up at Kaiba and grabbed the plushie slowly. Kaiba kneeled down beside the kid. Sakura took this chance to sneak downstairs."As long as you sleep with this, then no monster can get you. It will protect you from them all." Kaiba said softly. Hiro smiled and laid back down clutching the Kuriboh. Soon he was back to sleep. Sakura was already downstairs waiting for him. Yami and Yugi were talking with her but everyone stopped talking and stared at Kaiba as soon as he entered. Yami sighed and walked to the front of the store and Yugi smiled."Sakura, I'm going to help Yami. I think you two should talk." Sakura looked at him pleadingly as he turned to leave."Yugi..." Yugi looked at her from over his shoulder."It's ok Sakura. Just say what needs to be said." Then Yugi turned to leave and disappeared. Kaiba was confused but he hid it behind his usual cold demeaner. He sat on a stool as Sakura twiddled her thumbs."Sakura, what was that about?" Kaiba asked while staring at her with unreadable eyes. Sakura bit her bottom lip nervously. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly."Kaiba, Hiro may be my son but Yoshio is not his father." Kaiba looked at her strangely. **Where was this going?****   
  
**"And that makes any difference, how?" Sakura closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction after she said what she wanted to say. Moments passed till Sakura finally spoke."Hiro is _your_ son." Sakura opened her eyes slowly but avoided his gaze. **I don't want to see his face. I know he's mad. I just know it!** Sakura berated herself in her thoughts till Kaiba finally said something."Then why does Yoshio have him? And why is Hiro under his custody?" Sakura sighed sadly."Do a blood test on Hiro to prove he's your son. Would you be willing to do that? If not for me then for him?" Sakura asked hesitently while looking into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba looked away."What makes you so sure he's mine?" Sakura stared at her hands which were shaking. She made them into fists in case Kaiba was looking at her like she was a weak woman."You were the only person I've done it with by my own will in my entire life, and the last one. In America, I was loyal. I was with no other despite what Yoshio is saying." Sakura said quietly. Her hands where shaking so bad now and her knuckles were white and she clenched harder, trying not to make it shake anymore. It made Sakura jump slightly as Kaiba gripped her hands, in a way to comfort her."Then why didn't you tell me?" Sakura closed her eyes and tears fell. She hid her face in her hands."I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...." Sakura said through her tears. She had no explanation for not telling him. There was nothing she could say to make up for it. Kaiba got up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. She cried into his chest and clutched onto his trenchcoat tightly. After what seemed like hours, her sobs ceased to quiet whimpers. Kaiba had no words. This was the woman who he thought betrayed him and he was holding her in his arms once again. **It was her again and she didn't betray him.** The flashbacks of what he said to her in the limo passed through his mind and his heart panged. **Why did I say something like that to her?** Kaiba sighed and pushed Sakura away, which confused her. Kaiba held her by her shoulders an arms length away and made her look at him."Sakura, what happened in the limo, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I didn't listen." Sakura looked at him blankly."Kaiba, don't apoligize for something that was out of your hands." Kaiba sighed."No, I shouldn't have said anything like that. I was stepping out of line. I'm sorry." Kaiba bowed his head in shame. He had failed her. Sakura held his chin up and kissed him sofly on the lips. It felt so good to feel those lips again. To dwell in thier softness and the wetness of her mouth as he searched it hungrily with his tongue. He pulled away, looking lovingly into her face."Don't hide things from me again." Sakura smiled."I won't." Yami opened the door slightly and peeked in. He smirked at the two but the sudden ring of a bell drew his attention."Hello. What may I do for you today?" Yugi asked the man."I'm Yoshio Amaki and I'm here to pick up my son, Hiro." Yoshio kept his expression cold and stern. Yugi elbowed Yami so he didn't blab out anything."Hold on, let me get Sakura." Yugi said calmly. He entered the back room and closed the door."Sakura, why is Yoshio saying that Hiro is his son?" Yugi asked. Sakura snapped in surprise."He's here?" Yugi nodded. Sakura pulled away from Kaiba and rushed to sleeping Hiro."Kaiba, what's going on?" Kaiba smirked."I'll be right back." Kaiba then walked towards the front of the store."Kaiba?" Yoshio asked surprised. He knew a limo was outside but assumed it to be Sakura's."Yoshio, whatever brings you here?" Kaiba asked coldly. He knew the reason already but he had to hear it for himself. Yoshio smirked."I've come for my son and hopefully my future _wife_." Sakura then walked in holding sleeping Hiro, who clutched the plushie Kuriboh for dear life. Yoshio held out his arms to take him but Sakura kept him away."I'll take him to the vehicle." Sakura then left the store to lay little Hiro in the awaiting limo. Kaiba glared at Yoshio who looked happy as can be."Kaiba, it's not my fault I own everything you want. You won't get her back." **Or your unknown child.....** (Ok, Yoshio doesn't know Sakura told Kaiba yet) Yoshio smirked at his thought. Kaiba growled and pushed past him to his limo. He glanced at Sakura who was kissing Hiro's forehead good-bye. He left his limo door open after he got in and soon Sakura got in. The door was shut and the limo started to move."Sakura..." Sakura smiled happily at him."Kaiba, I've lost everything. My company, my son, and my life." Her eyes were unusually cold and distant. Kaiba was silent. If Yoshio did to him what he did to her, he would've fought back with everything he had; not give up like she was. Kaiba stared at Sakura's form intently. She really was back. It was her. The mother of his child but then again, it wasn't her. Something in her changed. She noticed he was staring and smiled at him."Something wrong Kaiba?" Kaiba's gaze turned cold."Did something happen in America?" **Maybe that's why something was off.** She blinked confusedly."What do you mean?" Kaiba tched in annoyance."You know what I mean. You seem, _different_." She sighed. Sakura leaned her head back onto the seat and closed her eyes."I don't know. You're the first to mention that. I guess it's a little hard for me to trust everyone again. When I was giving birth, I never felt so _alone_. I'm sorry, it's my fault I never kept contact with anyone." Kaiba held Sakura's hand comfortingly. She squeezed in reply."I'll get Hiro back. Don't worry about that." Sakura looked over at Kaiba and smiled widely. She felt that a large weight on her shoulders was lifted, and she was free to breath again."Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Kaiba pulled her into an embrace and smiled also. Sakura's heart felt whole again. Sakura felt that feeling, where you lost something and then all of a sudden, got it back when you already have given up on it. It was obvious what it seemed to the world; she was falling in love all over again."Kaiba, what do you think of being a father?" asked Sakura, who now held Kaiba tightly. Kaiba's face twisted in concentration."Well, it's different. He certainly has my eyes and looks but his hair and childish attitude is certainly from you." Kaiba said with a smirk. Sakura poked his chest."Come on. You can share." Sakura said coaxingly which made his smirk bigger."How far are you willing to go just to get an answer from me?" He purred in her ear, making shivers go down her spine."Pervert." Sakura said with a bright blush. Kaiba chuckled."I could be implying many things and yet you automatically think of the perverted things. Do you miss me that badly?" Kaiba smirked triamphuntly when he saw her blush brighten. She hid her face in his chest."You would want me to sate your desires, wouldn't you?" Kaiba whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver but she kept silent. He sighed."Your the difficult one. Not me." Kaiba leaned his head back onto the seat and closed his eyes to sleep. Sakura was still and silent within his arms. **I'm sorry Kaiba but there are still some things that happened between you and me that are still blank**. A single tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. Like the moment she first realized she was in love with him.Yami was drawing circles boredly with his finger on the glass. Yugi was sweeping out front of the shop. **I don't get it. What's with Yoshio? What was with Kaiba? Wasn't he glad to see her?** Yami growled at the thought of Sakura and Kaiba together. He didn't like it. Yami sighed. **Am I still in love? I was so sure I capped whatever feelings I had for her when she left.** Yami stared out the window unmoving. Yugi walked in and set the broom beside the door."Hey, Yami, we can go out if you'd like. I think Bakura is coming over to take over for us." Yugi smiled but Yami didn't seem to notice."Hellooooo? _Yamiiiiiiii_?" Yugi waved a hand in front of Yami's face but he still didn't reply. Yugi walked towards the kitchen and rummaged in the cubboards. It took awhile till Yugi found what he was looking for. Yugi went back up to Yami."Yami, this is your last chance." Yami still didn't reply. Yugi brought back his arm and hit Yami on the back of the head with a frying pan. Yami collapsed into a heap on the floor, knocked out cold. Yugi sweat dropped."Ooops..." The bell chimed from the store door."Hello, Yugi! Sorry I'm la----" Bakura's eyes went big at the sight of Yugi holding a frying pan and Yami crumpled on the floor. Bakura quickly covered his mouth."Bakura, he wasn't listening so I got a frying pan and hit him over the head but I didn't hit him hard and he still knocked out on the floor and-----" Bakura erupted in a fit of laughter, enterupting Yugi's frantic talking."Bakura?" Bakura's laughter died down into chuckles till he talked again."Yugi, why would you even think to hit him with a frying pan?" Yugi's expression turned innocent."I thought he would notice but he didn't so I thought to knock some sense into him!" Bakura chuckled more."But, a frying pan! That's priceless!" A moan of pain issued forth from Yami and Yugi shot Bakura a panicked face. Bakura smiled. Yugi quickly shoved the frying pan into Bakura's hands as soon as Yami began to rise."My head... What happened?" Yami asked. He saw Bakura holding the frying pan and Yugi nervously looking at Bakura."Yugi...." Yami said in a low threatening tone. Yugi pointed at Bakura who quickly pointed back at Yugi. Yami mumbled angrily and gave a glare at the two boys. Yugi smiled nervously then quickly ran out the store."**YUGI**!!!!" Yami yelled then bolted after his hikari. Bakura chuckled and set the frying pan on the counter. The bell chimed."My, the Pharoah seems to be in a foul mood." A familiar voice sounded. Bakura turned around and gasped. Malik stood at the doorway with Ryou and surprisingly enough, Yami Malik also."What are you all doing here?" Bakura asked nervously. Ryou chuckled."Is that a way to great your Yami? Simple mortals have no manners I see." He smirked. Bakura flinched. The bell chimed twice more immediately followed by gasps. Yami and Yugi came back."Why is the tomb robber here with these _vermin_?" Yami asked quietly and threateningly. The three visitors growled in responce."Pharoah, you should learn your place in this world. It's very unwise to insult us when we clearly outnumber you..." Malik said through gritted teeth. Yugi stepped in between everyone."Now, now..... Let's all just _try_ to get along please?" Everyone but Bakura and Yugi scoffed and turned their backs to eachother. Bakura figeted nervously."Ummmm.... Y-Yugi, what should I do t-today?" Ryou eyed his hikari curiously. Yugi smiled."Well, today is pretty laid back. Just wait for customers and wing it." **I wonder why he's figeting...** Bakura smiled and made a nervous laugh which only added to the tension within the room. Ryou sighed."Ok, that's it! I'm tired and hungry! Somebody, feed me!!" Everyone fell over anime style. Bakura relaxed a little."Come with me. I'll make you something in the kitchen." Ryou smirked and followed his hikari. Yami Malik yawned and glared at Yami."I suppose Yami is _still_ mad that I stepped on his foot." Malik said crossly to Yugi. Yugi chuckled but Yami growled."Well, I guess. Maybe if you apologized, Yami wouldn't be so mad." Yugi said with a hinting tone. Malik scoffed."Whatever. That Pharoah needs to learn manners. He still acts all high and mighty." Yami punched the wall in anger; his fist went through the wall."Shut up! You don't even understand why I hate both you and your Yami so much!" Yami yelled. He pulled his fist out and walked out the store angrily. Malik blinked."What else did I do?" Malik asked cluelessly. Yugi chuckled slightly."I think your Yami is to blame. He wasn't all too great when we first met, remember?" Yugi smiled strangely while eyeing Yami Malik from the corner of his eye."_What_?!! He still hates me for that?!! That was ages ago!! I thought he was mad becuase I told Anzu he wears pink thongs!" Yugi sweat dropped."_Pink thongs_??" Yugi asked disgustedly. Malik sneered."I made it up." Yugi just looked at him blankly but sighed eventually."Almost killing the one Yami _loved_ at the time _and_ knocking me out would make him mad still." Yugi said dryly. Yami Malik growled."It wasn't by choice." He said almost to himself. Yugi turned towards him with the a serious expression."What do you mean?" Yugi asked skeptically."This guy, Yoshio, blackmailed me." Mumbled Yami Malik. Yugi took a sharp intake of breath as Malik looked away in shame."How'd he blackmail you?" Yugi asked quietly. Yami Malik was silent but it was Malik who answered."He threatened to kill me, my sister, and Rashid. If I died, so does he." The room took on a deathly silence."What's with you?" Ryou said while chugging a glass of milk. Bakura put away the bread for Ryou's sandwhich and looked at his Yami curiously."What do you mean?" Ryou slammed the now empty glass onto the counter, a little milk trikeling down his chin."Don't try to lie to me. You know what I mean. It's too easy to tell when you mortals try to hide something." Bakura came up to Ryou and wiped the milk off Ryou's face with his finger, causing Ryou to flinch in surprise."I'm fine. Are you staying at my apartment tonight or somewhere with Malik and his Yami?" Bakura leaned against the counter, expressionless. Ryou snorted."With you. Is that a problem?" Bakura smirked much like his counterpart."No, I was merely curious." Ryou countered with his own smirk."Oh? Why isn't that too _convincing_? For some reason, I'd think your jelous." Bakura frowned at Ryou's comment. **Am I jelous? Yes, I am.******   
  
"I am jelous. You feel proud now?" Ryou hid his surprise well."Yes, I am." Ryoud smirked even bigger at Bakura's sour look. Bakura sighed and avoided Ryou's gaze."You lost your chance. Don't try to take back what you said or did. I'll never forgive you." Ryou said quietly but threateningly. Bakura smiled sadly."I know. I won't try to take back what I can't. I'm going back to work." Bakura turned to leave but paused at the door."The keys to the apartment is under the mat like always. Don't go back on what you said to me that day either. That's the only thing keeping me from breaking me down. Hatred is a powerfull thing." Bakura gave his Yami one last look out of the corner of his eye and then left Ryou alone in the kitchen. Ryou recognized that look. It was pure and bitter hatred. Ryou growled and slammed his fist on the counter."Dammit. Damn it all!" Ryou ran his hand through his hair.---Flashback---"Hikari, I admitted to you how I felt. Say _something_!" Ryou shouted at Bakura, who's face remained blank. Ryou growled in frustration."You're not going to give me a chance will you?" Bakura sighed sadly."I can't. I've already got someone else." Ryou curled his hands into fists."So, that's how it's going to be... Fine! I'm leaving!" Ryou turned to leave but Bakura quickly grabbed his arm."Wait! Where are you going?" Ryou growled and pulled his arm away from Bakura, causing Bakura to lose balance and fall. Bakura was shocked."I'm going with Malik to Egypt! I can't spend another minute in this hell hole! Bakura, I don't ever want you around me again! It would have been better if you were never my hikari!" Ryou stalked off leaving a very hurt Bakura on the floor."But, I'm in love with you..." Whispered Bakura.---End Flashback---Ryou fiddeled with a paper napkin, that moment replaying in his mind. **Did I mean that?** Ryou growled and clenched his fists tighter. **Why does these mortal feelings always get in the way?!** Ryou sighed frustratingly and sat on the counter, thinking of what to do.Yami walked angrily around Domino. **Damn him, damn that Malik!** Yami kicked a can out of his way. Passerbys only looked on at him in distaste before walking the other way. Yami would only glare in reply. After his anger calmed down to silent murmers, Yami then realized he walked far from the area he was familiar with."Damn! Where am I?!" Yami looked around him only to be more confused. Yami sighed and leaned against the closest building. Music was playing softly, calming Yami's nerves even further. A door clicked open and then closed but Yami had his eyes closed, listening to the music."Yami? What are you doing here?" Yami opened his eyes to see Anzu looking at him curiously."Anzu?" Anzu smiled. **Just what is he doing here?****   
  
**"I thought you quit dancing." Anzu's smile faltered slightly."No, I just quit dancing in New York." Yami smiled slightly."I always wondered why---" Anzu suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a direction."Since your here, let's go grab a bite to eat! I'm starved!" Yami chuckled and allowed Anzu to tug him along. He soon forgot his question.Yugi paced the store, thinking, running explanations through his mind. **No, Sakura wouldn't work for Yoshio. She couldn't have.** Malik and Yami Malik watched in amusement at the pacing boy. Bakura suddenly stepped in."Hey guys. What's going on?" Yugi looked up at Bakura and smiled."Nothing, I'm just thinking." Bakura smiled. Malik sighed."I'm bored. Yugi, do you know of any place me and my aibou can stay at?" Yugi smiled once more."Yea, there's the Imperial Hotel just down the street from here. You can't miss it. It's to big to not notice!" Yami Malik was already out the door, cuasing Malik to chuckle."Ok, thanks. Maybe I'll see you sometime." Malik waved good-bye and left also. Yugi sighed and sat on the counter."Yugi?""I don't know what to do." Yugi hid his face in his hands. Bakura's voice softened to try and calm Yugi."What do you mean? Is everything ok?" Yugi breathed in deeply then let his breath out slowly before looking back up."I think my sister is in trouble." Bakura sighed and set a hand on Yugi's shoulder for comfort."I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry about it." Yugi sighed then smiled."Maybe you're right. Thanks." Bakura's smile brightened."Anytime." They both jumped when Ryou burst through the door."I'm leaving." Ryou said plainly and left the store. Yugi chuckled."That goes to show how tense the room really was." Both boys laughed.The limo pulled up to the front of the arcade which was noticeably busy. Kaiba stared out the window expresionless. Sakura only stared at her feet sadly."Sakura, I want our son safe. Can you even handle a child right now?" Sakura looked up at Kaiba who was looking away from her."Of course! He's my son! How can I not be prepared to take care of him!" Kaiba turned to look back at Sakura with his usual cold expression."Personally, I think Hiro would be safer with me." Sakura was silent. Families walked by the limo to enter the arcade which only increased the weight of guilt on Sakura's heart."Are you saying that I don't know how to take care of him?" Kaiba sighed."No, that's not what I was trying to imply. Just forget that. I knew this would go nowhere." Sakura looked down, shadows covering her eyes."Did you just want to take Hiro into your home instead? I mean, I guess your right. I wouldn't be a very good parent." She said the last sentence quietly so Kaiba didn't hear."Yes, I guess that's what I want. Is that ok with you?" The weight returned onto Sakura's shoulders."Kaiba, who do you consider as a family to you?" **Can I even be in your life as a wife? As part of your family?** Kaiba was silent for a few moments."Mokuba of course and Hiro cuase he's my son." Kaiba stated plainly like it was already obvious. Sakura kept her gaze from looking into his eyes."I guess I should be going then." She got out of the limo quickly and inside the arcade. Kaiba stared after her in surprise. **Why is she so upset?** Sakura immediately rushed to her room and closed the door. As if on cue her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and put it to her ear."Hello?" Sakura said quietly but loud enough for the person to hear."Hello, Sakura." Sakura's blood ran cold. She knew that voice."Yoshio...." There was a chuckle on the other line which only added to Sakura's startled state."Sakura, so nice to hear that voice of yours. Unfortunately, this is a business call so no time to chat about pleseantries. I have a propersition for you that I'm sure you can't deny." Sakura took a sharp intake of breath and released it slowly."What do you have to offer?" Sakura felt as if she just signed off her soul to the devil himself. Yoshio sounded happy."I'll spare your little boyfriend and your friends if you come back and work for me. I'll even hand over custody to you if you'd like. Hell, I'd hand over my _company_ to you also! Thing is, I'd own you still, so you'd only just run the company for me temperarily and give me back control when I feel like it." Sakura was silent. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about it. **But why do it?****   
  
**"What's the catch?" Sakura asked hesitently. Yoshio chuckled."So suspicious but yes there is a catch. You can't ever see your boyfriend and your son after you come back to work for me also you have to live on company property." Yoshio sounded pleased. Sakura closed her eyes, weighing out her options. **If I did this then Kaiba would get what he wanted and Yoshio wouldn't hurt him or her friends. I'd get the company but I can't see Kaiba or Hiro ever again. Why is seeing Kaiba so important now? He doesn't consider me as a family member, just some woman who had his child. Hiro could live a better life with Kaiba. Like he said, I'm not able to take care of him. Kaiba would be rid of anouther woman who is hopelessly infactuated with him.****   
  
**"I'll do it. When does apply?" Yoshio's voice was almost dripping with satisfaction."You have one day." The line was hung up, leaving Sakura to listen to the dial tone of the phone. She hung up slowly and stared blankly at her walls. This was the end. She really did sell her soul to the devil.Mokuba pace the length of the living room the next day, grumbling. He glanced up every once in awhile at passing maids or butlers, but always continued his pacing."Big brother.... Where the hell are you...?" Mumbled Mokuba but stopped as soon as the front door opened then closed. Mokuba ran towards the source."Big brother! You can't believe what just happened!" Mokuba stopped and stared at his disgruntled brother. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question at Mokuba."Seto, Yoshio Amaki annouced this morning world wide that he's turning his company to Sakura! And she has a kid also! Did you know that?!!" Mokuba was excited but Kaiba was left in shock. **What is he up to? **Kaiba pulled out his cell and walked briskly into the living room."Hello? Sakura? Yes, I heard what happened. No, I'm not angry, why?" Kaiba was silent a moment."What?!!" Mokuba jumped at his brother's sudden shout."Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked as soon as Kaiba hung up the phone. Kaiba's eyes flashed angrily."Nothing. I have to go to the company." Kaiba left without further explanation. Mokuba sighed and turned on the T.V. to the channel showing Yoshio. He glared into the camera the whole time he talked, making the room cold and uncomfortable."I turn over my company to Sakura Motou. My career as a business-man in teporarily over. I am no longer CEO of Amaki Enterprises..." Yoshio's voice rang throughout the room, adding to the tension, droning on about his times with the company. Mokuba sat thinking. **Just what is going on? I thought Seto would be happy.****   
  
**Bakura awoke bright and early to go work at the Kame Game shop. He walked into the living room to get to the kitchen and spotted Ryou sleeping on the couch. Ryou looked peaceful. Bakura noticed the covers kicked off onto the ground and smiled. He picked them up and lay them on Ryou's form. Bakura paused after he was done then turned to go into the kitchen for breakfast."What's this for?" Ryou suddenly asked, still laying down and his eyes closed. **He pretended that he was asleep!** Bakura turned to Ryou's direction slightly."What?" Ryou opened his eyes and got up, shoving the covers off slightly."The blanket. Feeling guilty and decided to make up for it?" Ryou sneered. Bakura ignored his comment and just went into the kitchen to cook. Ryou snickered."What's so funny?" Bakura asked crossly as he rummaged in the refridge for eggs. Ryou smirked while looking at the wall across from him."I remember when you first did that. I woke up while you tried to lay that wretched blanket on me and you jumped so high, I swear you flew." Bakura scowled at the memory. Ryou continued."All I ever had to do to intimidate you was look at you crossly and you'd be shaking in fear. Whatever happened?" Ryou asked no one in particular."You decided to confess your feelings and left. That's what happened." Ryou looked over at Bakura who was ignoring him while cooking eggs. Ryou sighed. He wasn't going to get anymore conversation from his hikari."I'm hungry. Cook me something." Bakura glared at Ryou who only smirked in reply."I'm not your slave." Ryou chuckled as he got up and strode towards the door."Then I'll be going out then. If you want to find me, I'll be at Malik's hotel most likely." Before Bakura could make a comment, Ryou had already left. Bakura sighed and ran his hand through his hair. **If I hadn't thought he didn't like me before I went out with that woman then he'd still be here.****   
  
**Anzu stretched out while yawning. She hardly got any sleep after her day with Yami. It was so unexpected to see him at the dance studio she was currently working at. She sighed and got up to dress. Anzu slipped on a yellow tangtop, a black skirt, and some platform shoes. She looked herself in the mirror and frowned. **I can't even compete Sakura's looks. Why does she have to have both Kaiba's and Yami's hearts?** Anzu wanted at least one of their hearts but Yami couldn't be hers and neither can Kaiba. **Yami is still hung up on Sakura, he even confessed that to me over our meal and Kaiba just won't even look my way much less want to go out with me. **Anzu moaned out in frustration and left her house. She left it unlocked for her parents when they got home. Anzu walked towards the Kame Game Shop, hoping Yami would at least come back to her. She practically ran towards the shop but slowed down once it came into view, Yugi out front sweeping."Yugi!! Hey!!" Anzu shouted happily. Yugi looked up and waved. Anzu ran the remainig distance towards him."Yugi, I was wondering if Yami was here?" Yugi forcefully smiled."Yes, he's upstairs sleeping still I think. You can go wake him up for me if you'd like." Anzu smiled and ran inside. Her heart pounded as she made her way upstairs. The bedroom door was open a crack and Anzu peeked inside. Yami lay on his bed sleeping peacefully, making Anzu smile. She crept in and sat down gently on his bed. Yami didn't stir and she gazed at his form. He was shirtless and only in boxers, making Anzu blush. Anzu giggled and lay a hand on his arm to shake him."Sakura...." Anzu froze and looked at his face alarmed."Sakura, why won't you come back.........?" Anzu frowned and withdrew her hand. She held back the tears threatening to come, her eyes looking as if she'd cry any minute. Yami stirred and suddenly wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist, starteling her. Yami smiled as he snuggled into her form and slept peacefully once more. Anzu blushed like mad but made no effort to move. She could feel his breath on her hip, sending shivers down her spine. **Why can't he hold me like this at least when he's awake? Am I that pathetic to only be held him when he's asleep?** Anzu sighed sadly and shook Yami. His eyes fluttered and suddenly he jumped back, his eyes wide."Anzu?!! What are you doing here?!!" Anzu smiled, concealing her previous thoughts."I was off today and thought we could hang out. Is that ok?" Yami blinked and nodded. **Just what was I thinking? She must think I'm a total ass for hugging up on her when I'm alseep. She might think I do that with Yugi!****   
  
**"Uh... I'll leave the room so you can change. I'll be downstairs with Yugi." Yami nodded in a stupor. Anzu left with a wide smile and closed the door. **That was strange.******   
  
Sakura stood behind the counter of the arcade, helping customers who approached her. A long line was soon created as Sakura tried to help each one."I wanna turn in tickets for that card!" A little kid shouted excitedly."That'll be 20 tickets." The kid handed her a handful of red tickets as she gave him the card. The kid rushed to his mom immediately."Mommy! Mommy! Look what I got!" The kid laughed as he held his mother's hand. Sakura's heart panged at the sight."Take over for me. I'll handle the games instead." Sakura said to Jounouchi."Alright." Sakura walked off and around the arcade. Everywhere she turned, there were children laughing, holding hands with their parents. She longed to live a life with her son like that and it would be nice to have Kaiba there with them along with Mokuba and Yugi. Sakura sighed and just tried to ignore the happy families."Sakura." Sakura turned to see Kaiba standing there in his outfit he had worn during Battle City."What?" She asked coldly. It didn't faze him. He grabbed her arm and drug her to her room, slamming the door shut. Sakura finally got out of Kaiba's grasp and she backed into a wall."What did you do?" Kaiba asked menacingly. Sakura's legs went weak under his cold glare but she fought hard not to collapse."Nothing. I didn't do anything." Kaiba growled."Bullshit! You know you did something to make him hand over his damned company! What did he offer you?!" Sakura clenched her fists."He would give you cutody of our son to you, give me control of the company, and all I had to do was stay away from the both of you!" The room was silent."Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked silently. Sakura looked down, avoiding Kaiba's haunting gaze."It's my fault. You wanted your son and now you have him. I got my company and more back. If Hiro were to stay with me, he'd only be taken away again. At least like this, Hiro would have a chance and you'd be rid of me." A single tear fell and it felt like the whole world was taken from Sakura. Kaiba left the room silently, leaving her to her choice."I'm sorry. Good-bye Hiro.......... Seto........." Then Sakura finally broke down and cried.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's anouther chapter of my story! Yay! Finally, huh? LoL Well, I'm going to start working on Chapter Four right away. It should be up in a couple of days if everything works out fine. I have a lot to type now. My damn scanner isn't working so I wasn't able to post pictures I drew from this story. Like a pic of Seto and Sakura. It's not that bad. :D Well, thank you for reading! Please Review! 


	4. This Feeling of Defeat

O.O Yay, I'm finally back! I meant to post this chapter over Thanksgiving but my computer got hacked into not that long after I posted that one message. It was ridiculous! I had to wipe out my computer once more which took this chapter with it and I had to rewrite it once more! Screw this computer! I'm sticking to a floppy disk now cuase it made me mad. LoL Besides the point, sorry it took so long. :D Hope you all can forgive me. Now to reply to the reviews from earlier!

**Bluemoonwolf**: Thank you for supporting me on this story. _BTW..._ Nice sign. LoL

**suko**: :D I'm glad you read this! Well, this chapter isn't that long so happy reading!

**SukiLovesAnime14**: There you go! I finally updated! Hope it doesn't dissapoint you!

**Chapter 4**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sat in the limo silently. Sakura's choice had effected him greatly. **Why couldn't she have told me first? Why would she think that I don't want her? What did I do to make her think that way?** Kaiba stared out the window. The sun was setting, coloring the skies in pink and purple hues. To any normal human being it'd be breathtaking but to Kaiba right now, it was only signifying his love going away. When the limo finally stopped, Kaiba stepped out into the crisp night air. He walked briskly towards the mansion. Two men in black suits waited outside the door.

"Are you Mr.Kaiba?" Asked one of the men. Kaiba scoffed.

"Who wants to know?" Kaiba was already irritated as is but being ambushed by some unknown men on his _own_ property pissed him off **greatly**. The taller of the two men pulled out a packet of papers and handed it to Kaiba.

"You now have custody of Hiro Amaki." Kaiba growled.

"It's Hiro_ Kaiba_ you bastards. Now get off my property or else I'll have you both hauled off by security." The men remained expressionless and left. Kaiba opened the door and was immediately greeted by a bewildered Mokuba.

"Seto! Why is there some kid in the livingroom? And what was with those men? They wouldn't leave and I was about to send security out there until I spotted your limo!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mokuba asked innocently and shrugged.

"Those men where Child Protection Services if my guess is correct.Also, that _kid_ you were blabbering about is my son which is also known as your nephew." Kaiba said simply like it was known to the whole world but Mokuba. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"What?! When did this happen?! Who's the mother?! Tell me!!" Mokuba demanded. Kaiba smirked.

"His mother is none other but Sakura Motou. I'm sure you know who she is. She was pregnant before she left us for America and failed toinform me." Mokuba gasped in surprise.

"**WHAT**?! Poor Sakura.... Why did you do that?! I thought you were old enough to know how to go protected!!" Kaiba had a very light blush across his features against his will. He clenched and unclenched his fists in embarrassment. _Him_, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp., embarrassed that his own brother is scolding him about protected sex! The press would have a field day if that fact leaked out.

"Mokuba! Be _quiet_!" Kaiba tried to sound stern but only earned an evil glint in his brother's eye. Mokuba giggled and began to poke Kaiba continously.

"I see I've hit a soft spot... Did you _enjoy_ it?" Mokuba laughed as he quickly bounded out of sight to escape his brother's wrath. Kaiba groaned and hid his face within his hand while walking towards the living room.

"Seto? What's going on?" Kaiba looked through his fingers down at little Hiro who was obviously confused. Kaiba sighed and kneeled down next to Hiro.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said evenly. Hiro trembled.

"I thought I was living with daddy. Why am I here? Where's mommy?" Hiro clutched the stuffed Kuriboh that Kaiba had handed him earlier. Kaiba smiled slightly at the small child. It was best not to frighten him any further.

"Your mom is at home and I'm your real dad, not Yoshio. Do you understand?" Hiro sniffled and clutched the Kuriboh tighter.

"Then what is Yoshio if he's not my daddy?" Hiro asked innocently. Kaiba sighed tiredly.

"Your enemy." He replied cooly. **So much for trying not to frighten the poor kid.** Hiro's eyes widened.

"Then why did Yoshio say mommy is working for him? That would mean he's her boss and a nice man, not an enemy, right?" Kaiba was silent.** I should've known she'd leave something out of her explanation.** Kaiba stood up stiffly.

"Hiro, are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" Hiro yawned and nodded. Kaiba took his small hand within his own and led him towards a room next to Mokuba's. Hiro plopped down tiredly on the bed. Somehow, Kaiba knew that if he hadn't been tired, Hiro would've cried his eyes out. **Crying kid plus lots of annoying noise and the events from earlier equals a very pissed off Kaiba.** He frowned at the thought. How he hated when kids cried. Kaiba then turned to leave.

"Seto? I'm scared of the dark. Can you stay with me?" Kaiba sighed and sat in a chair next to the bed. **Damn, I was so close to the door.** Hiro smiled happily as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you... Daddy..." Hiro then fell asleep. Kaiba was silent. Maybe it was good that he stayed. Mokuba checked in hours later to find Kaiba alseep in the chair and Hiro along with him on the bed. He smiled and creeped into the room.

"I already know your here Mokuba." Kaiba said making Mokuba jump in surprise. Kaiba opened his eyes to look at his little brother.

"There's no foolin you, huh big brother? So how's the little guy?" Mokuba then sat on a chair next to Kaiba. Kaiba only smirked.

"Sleeping obviously." Mokuba chuckled.

"You know, it's so different to see you like this. Does a woman and a child change every man this much?" Mokuba said absently, voicing his thoughts. Kaiba's expression was blank.

"Have I changed that much?" Kaiba finally said. Mokuba smiled.

"Yes, but it's for the better now." All was silent as they gazed down on the sleeping boy.

"You are mine now! Why do you continue to deny the truth?!" Yoshio sat on his leather chair glaring at Sakura who lay beaten on the floor before him.

"I am owned by no one but my own." Whispered Sakura. Yoshio chuckled.

"Yes, keep saying that. The more spirit you show, the more you'll _break_." Sakura only shuddered at his words. They only voiced the truth, the memories from last night still fresh within Sakura's mind.

---**Flashback**---

Sakura waved good-bye to Jounouchi and Honda in the distance. She sighed and started to close up shop. Cars whizzed by and lights started to flicker on as the sun began to set. She finally locked everything and leaned against the door.

"You'll come with us now. Yoshio demands it." Sakura jumped at the sound of the voice. A group of black suited men surrounded her. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I should be used to this by now... I won't be going anywhere with you. He _does not_ order me around." Sakura tensed as one man stepped foward.

"He does now. If you do not comply then we will have to........**Force** you." Sakura clenched her fists.

"I won't go!" She yelled out. Before she could yell out more, one man stepped foward and knocked her out cold.

"So, your awake now." Sakura grumbled as she opened her eyes. Yoshio sat on the bed that she now lay in. Sakura quickly sat up.

"What is this?! Why do you force me here?!" Yoshio chuckled.

"I _own_ you." Sakura tried to get out of the bed but Yoshio held her down.

"Let go of me." Sakura hissed out threateningly. Yoshio smiled and swatted her across the face. Sakura's head swam with dizziness.

"No one talks back to me. I'll teach you a leason that you should do well _not_ to forget." Yoshio smiled a strange smile. Sakura could only take the pain that Yoshio took pleasure in inflicting. Her loud cries increasing as the night went on.

---End Flashback---

Sakura whimpered as Yoshio stood up and towered over her. He sneered and stomped on her hand.

"I made you what you are. You are a _killer_! **A murderer**! You won't leave behind what I've hired you to do!" Yoshio lifted up his foot from Sakura's crushed hand. She clenched her jaw and silent tears ran down her face.

"I am **not** a _killer_ or a _murderer_." Sakura said through clenched teeth. Yoshio kicked her to the side of the room, slamming her back against it. She cried out on impact but made no move to get up. Yoshio sneered once more.

"I _loved_ you. I loved you more than anyone would but you left me and traveled to Japan! To betray more than what you already have, you come back **pregnant**!" Sakura cast her eyes down.

"I never felt anything for you, _ever_." Sakura said quietly. Yoshio threw Sakura up against the wall and held her in place by her shirt front.

"What?! You** love** that _man _of yours?! You think _he loves you_?! Well guess what Sakura, he _**doesn't**_!! He'll never love you! All he'll ever want from you is a good fuck and that bastard child of yours!!" Sakura went rigid at his words but remained mute. Yoshio sighed and let her drop to her knees.

"Clean yourself up. I'll see you later." Yoshio then turned and left. Sakura just stared at the floor. **No, I won't believe him. He couldn't... He wouldn't.... Would he?**

Jounouchi yawned and leaned onto the counter of the Kame Game Shop. Honda just sat in a chair next to him reading a gaming magazine. Anzu was sitting on the counter thinking to herself silently.

"Sorry guys, Yami was just fussing." Yugi said as he walked downstairs to meet with the group. Anzu looked up and smiled but didn't say much else. Jounouchi and Honda clapped eachother on the back.

"No prob Yug! Where do you all want to go today? Sakura wasn't at her arcade so I figured it's closed today and me and Honda ere' don't work. Neither does Anzu." Anzu just looked expectently at Yugi's face who looked confused.

"That's weird. I know for a fact she'd have come here if she closed it today. Maybe she has something else to do." His thoughts trailed off.

"Hikari! Were is the buckles I just bought?!" Yami yelled from upstairs. Yugi chuckled.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Yugi then ran upstairs. Anzu sighed and jumped down from the counter.

"Hey Anzu, were are you going?" Honda asked. Anzu looked at him over her shoulder and slightly smiled.

"No where. I'm going to go off alone right now. I'll meet you guys over at Kaiba Land later?" **That's strange, she doesn't sound all too happy.** Honda shook off the thought and smiled.

"Alright, see ya there in a few hours then!" Anzu left and immediately was seized with saddness.

"Why am I so jelous? I know I can't have him so stop complaining. At least he's happy..." Anzu sighed and looked up at the sky as she walked.

"Why can't I be more like Sakura? At least then I'd be more desireable." Anzu groaned and walked with downcast eyes.

"**ANZU**!!! Wait up!" Anzu looked up in surprise to hear Yami. She turned around slowly. Yami stood before her with a worried expression.

"Hey, Yami. What's up?" Yami looked confused, it was cute. **NO! Don't think like that! You can't have him!  
**  
"Anzu, are you ok? You've been acting weird lately. I hope it's not cuase of this morning." Anzu looked down sadly, hiding her eyes from him.

"I'm fine, it's not important." She closed her eyes to fight against the tears. Anzu jumped slightly when Yami laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Anzu, I know your lying. It's hard to believe you when you have such a sad look to you." Anzu pushed away his hand, which surprised Yami greatly.

"Yami, I..... _Nevermind_, it won't help with anything." She was about to walk away but Yami grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, tell me. It must be important for you to be moping around like this. Just tell me." Anzu pulled out of his grasp with tears runnning freely down her face. Yami gasped at the sight. He actually looked conserned for her. Her!

"Why are you so _dense_?!! I love you! I always have!" Anzu yelled out. **No, he may not love me but this hurts. It really does.** Yami was surprised. He stood there in shock. Anzu stiffened. **Now he knows. I can't stay for another rejection.** She ran off leaving Yami behind. He looked on after her retreating form.

"I never knew." Yami said to himself silently. He sighed and walked back to the group. The image of her with tears made his heart pang.

"Do I love her too?" He asked himself quietly. Everyone waited till he got back to the Kame Game Shop.

"Hey, Yami! What took ya so long man?" Jounouchi asked. Yami looked up and smiled.

"Nothing. Where are we going now guys?" Yugi smiled happily.

"We're going to Kaiba Corp. to pick up Mokuba. He wants to hang out with us anyways." Yami smirked.

"Then I guess we should get going." They all laughed, sharing stories of old times as they walked towards Kaiba Corp. The skies were bright and the air warm and translucent. Theforecast of a perfect day. They never thought of the troubles just waiting to come.

Kaiba paced the room, grumbling and shaking his head. Mokuba and Hiro sat on the couch watching him.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked but Kaiba kept pacing. Mokuba sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to listen.

"Daddy?" Hiro suddenly piped up after seeing the defeat in Mokuba's eyes. Kaiba immediately stopped.

"I want to see mommy." Kaiba's head perked up as an idea formed in his head.

"Let's go. Mokuba, did you want to come?" Mokuba smiled.

"Of course! I haven't seen Sakura in a long time! I'll just tell Yugi and his friends I'm going to see her instead. I'm sure they'll understand." Mokuba picked Hiro on his back as they began to descend the building for Amaki Enterprises. They had just got off the elevator when Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi and Honda walked up to them.

"Hey Mokuba, we're here. What's up?" Yugi said happily. Mokuba smiled.

"Hello Uncles! We're going to see mommy!" Hiro shouted gleefully, the excitement shining in his eyes. Yugi and Yami was taken aback.

"Really? Tell her I said hi! I want to see her but I never can get ahold of her and we already have to meet Anzu at Kaiba Land so we can't join you." Yugi said kindly. Mokuba smiled.

"I know. Kaiba seems to know what's going on though. It seems she's not doing so well if she's not here." His tone was serious but he kept his smile plastered on his face.

"If you can,_ try_ to convince Sakura to stop by at the shop sometime." Yami said evenly. His expression was unreadable and made the atmosphere uneasy.

"Mokuba, if your done lagging, we have to go now." Kaiba said coldly. Mokuba chuckled.

"Ok, bye guys! Sorry I couldn't go with you guys afterall. Bye!" Mokuba hurried off towards the blue mustang Kaiba now waited in.

"I'm sorry sir but she doesn't want any visitors." The old secretary said for the fifth time. Kaiba was starting to get annoyed. **This is a long shot but it should work.**

"This is her own _son_ and I'm her_ fiance_! Let us through woman! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" Kaiba shouted. The woman sighed.

"Sir, she is not allowed to see you or her son. Please step back or I am forced to call security." The woman said calmly even if her nerves were wracked with fright. Kaiba growled as Mokuba stepped up to the counter.

"I am Mokuba Kaiba and I'm here to see Sakura." Mokuba said in a business fashion. The secretary was confused.

"Well, Yoshio said nothing about you.... I think it's alright. Step right this way please." The secretary smiled nervously. Mokuba smiled up at his brother triamphuntly who's expression was full of astonishment.

"Wait for me in the lobby. I'll tell you how she's doing." Mokuba then followed the elderly woman down winding halls and different doors without waiting for a reply from Kaiba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there is Chapter 4! I won't be updating for awhile so this is it till I can sort things out with my life. I just have family problems and so far it's not looking too good right now. Well, R&R please! I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't garuntee that it'll be soon.

Siris


	5. Sorry!

Ok everyone! This just sucks so much butt. I'm taking this story off for major fixing up and also cuase it just sucks. Also, I had the whole story written out all nicely in a notebook and ready to type up a month ago but my doggie decided to play fetch with it and give it to someone I now loathe cuase he burned right in front of me. -..- I would update this story if I could but I just don't remember what the heck I wrote. I'm soooooooooooo sorry! many sniffles Well, this just sucks. Well, I'm going to start new stories now but maybe I'll just leave this story on anyways and leave it as discontinued till I think of better ideas to write. Anyways, I'll just leave this story to all your mercy. Should I leave it on here as discontinued till I think of a different way to write it which will be a hellava long wait OR just delete it and post other stories? R&R what you want. Again, I'm sorry this story didn't work out. T..T 


End file.
